Make me into a Monster
by madame bellatrix
Summary: During the events of RE1,Chris nearly lost his life.Unfortunately,he is unable to remember what happened that night and only knows to follow Wesker,who may or may not be lying to him .Now the two of them are B.O.W's and on the run from both the BSAA ,Umbrella and God knows who else .All they have left is a shitload of stolen weapons, over the top super powers...and each other
1. Beggining of the End

Okay ,so I played resident evil 5 yesterday for the first time,even though the game was collecting dust .Spurned from my sister keep on kickin' my ass with Chris one Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 .I realized three things . 1) Chris x Jill = luvs 2)I am not satisfied with Wesker being an evil bastard for GP ,So now,I write evil so of a bitch with purpose .Still evil though . AND LAST 3) Chris x Wesker,cuz I like writing fucked up love stories ,especially hero x villain (c'mon,I did it like,how many times already? It's my M.O folks )

* * *

**Chapter one: Beginning of the End  
**

_It was really just another another night out for Chris and his friends, Forest and Joseph .They were ready to leave wnd because it was friday and they had Saturday and Sunday off this week (they rotated, that's how it worked . Captain Wesker said they all had to at some point .He was a fair man and didn't play favorites for shit,which annoyed Chris to no end) ._

_Just as Chris was ready to leave, Jill walked past him and smiled ._

_"Hey there, handsome .You're not gonna cheat on me once you slip on the beer goggles, are you? ",Jill said playfully . They weren't actually dating . . .at least not yet ._

_"I . . .um . . .shit . . .Jill! ", he said ._

_"Relax, I'll let you have your fun this time 'round .Don't get too wasted or I'll have to nurse you through another hangover ",she said ._

_"That's not an incentive to keep me sober you know ", Chris said with a chuckle .she giggled and elbowed him before placing a sticky note face down on his desk ._

_"Whatever . I'm serious, Chris ",she said but she couldn't even give him a stern look ._

_"Okay, okay . I won't get piss drunk .Only half drunk ",he said ._

_"We'll see .Bye, bye now ", she said waving at him as she headed to the locker room to do the night shift .Chris never got tired of seeing Jill in street clothes .It was like looking at a completely different woman really .Today she came in with a red loose fitting,long sleeved V-neck,and black tights that showed off those incredible legs, studded gold earings in her ears,ith a matching heart necklace dangling over her collarbone,just touhing her cleavage and bringing attention to it .He ,barely got a look at the cleavage got an eyeful as she turned and walked away .She could feel his gaze and hid a blush under her hair and Chris for his part was captivated , more so when she threw another glance back .Just the look in her eyes made his heart skip a beat .He looked at the sticky and saw her phone number .He smiled and tucked it away .Forest saw the whole thing ._

_And so did Captain Wesker ._

_"So, when are you gonna ask her out? ",Forest said low, seeing Wesker walk back to his office ._

_"Uh . . .I'm workin ' on it ",he said ._

_"Yeah right! Dude, it's been almost a year .Do it befors she puts you in that proverbial friend box ",Joseph said ._

_"Oh man, not the friend box . Its the realm of no return "Forest said ._

_"Yup .The friend box is a dangerous place .Don't get trapped ",Joseph added ._

_"Never that .I'm just takin' it slow ", Chris said ._

_"Yeah, like takin ' it slow mo .Keep it up and I might slide over there and say somethin' to her", Forest said ._

_"Yeah right . .like she'd ever go for you",Chris said ._

_"Exactly,she hads better taste",Joseph said and Chris agreed ._

_"She'd go for me",he added,which earned a glare from Chris ._

_"Knock it off you two,I mean it",Chris warned ._

_"Okay,okay! Back off of your territory,got it ",Forest said ._

_"She's not territory ,guys .She'd slap you snesless if she heard you say that",Chris said ._

_"Ooh,good point .I don't wanna feel her infamous 'death slap' .Heard she put it on Brad .I'm not gonna be a part of that",Joseph said ._

_"Exactly .Unlike you ,I know when to call it quits",Forest said .Joseph rolled his eyes ._

_"Yeah,cuz you're a total wuss",Joseph pointed out .Before he could say anything back ,Chris cut in_

_"Okay,if you ladies are done here,we need to decide who's gonna be the designated driver ",Chris said ._

_"Sorry Miss ,but I totally came to get wasted",Joseph said ._

_"Me too,Lady Redfield ",Forest added ._

_"Come on guys, not again!Who else is around?", Chris asked ._

_"It's usually Barry or Brad ",Joseph said ._

_"And both of them are off ",Chris added ._

_"And Brad's a pussy and if we end up in a bar fight,he'll just run",Joseph said ._

_"Hey, .he's one of the team,you know and our main piliot",Chris said ._

_"Oh ,come on! Don't be such a boyscout1 You know he is",Joseph said ._

_"Hast eto break it to ya',but he's got a point .Too bad Enrico's on sghift tonight .Eric *(1) ?",Forest asked ._

_"Nah…he said his mom doesn't like him to stay out late",Chirs said ._

_"Seriously?!",Forest said ._

_"Yup",Chris answered ._

_"Well fuck it,go ask Captain Wesker",Joseph said ._

_"No!",Chris and Forrest said at once ._

_"You two are just chicken! I dare one of yu to go up to Captain Wesker and ask .Now",he said,grinning ._

_"He don't like me enough for that .You do it ,Chris",Joseph said ._

_"He's still fere for the night,it's not like-"_

_Just then Wesker's office opened and he left out .He slipped on his leather jacket,ran a hand through his hair ,a folder tucked under his arm ._

_"Still here? If you want,you can finish up with this report now instead of tomorrow",he said ._

_"Oh nooo…we're fine sir .Just goofin' off a bit before we leave .See you tomorrow Captain",Forest said,slipping out of the office .Jospeh mouthed'traitor' and nudged Chris who looked at him annoyed ._

_"Well ,in that case,good evening to you all and I will be seeing you bright and early",he said .Just as he was ready to go,Joseph spoke up ._

_"Hey ,uh,Captain .Chris wanted to ask you somethin'",he said ._

_"Whit,what the hell! I-"_

_"Something troubling you,Christopher?",Wesker asked,turning to face Chris,even taking a step forward .His gaze,even behind the shades made Chris freeze up and he tried his damndest to distract himself with something in the bacjground,instead of stare down the man who made his heart flutter whenever he approached ._

_"I um… .listen,we wanted to go out for some drink s…wanna come with?",Chris asked ._

_He waited for Wesker to say something cold as ice or punch him in the face ._

_Neither came ._

_Instead,Wesker smiled,s true genuine smile ._

_"Thank you,I'll take you up on your offer .But first,I need to drop something off at my place .Let me know what bar you're headed to and I will meet you there",he said ._

_"Wow…okay .Well,we'll be at the Gray Tavern on West Lane ,do you know-"_

_"I was there justlast week .I'll be there .Be seeing you soon",he said,giving a nod .The two waited until Wesker was walking out into the hall to let the shock show on their face ._

_"Un-fucking-beleivable",Forest said ,coming back in ._

_"I know",Chris said ._

_"You got the Mr .I'm-too-cool –to-care-about-life to agree to go out for drinks and not condemn us for it",Forest added ._

_"That's because Cap'n wants to get it on with Chris",Joseph said ._

_"Whoa,what the hell,Joseph?",Chris said ._

_"Not cool,Joseph .I don't get into all that",Forest said ._

_"Wesker does",Joseph said ._

_"Like,why would you say somethin' like that?!",Forest said ._

_"Good question",Chris said annoyed ._

_"Ask Wesker",Joseph pointed out ._

_"I am not gonna sit there and listen to this .I'll see you guys at the bar",Chris said ._

* * *

**Two years later …**

"Wesker! Wesker, drop it! ",Barry called .Wesker held his gun to Chris's head unwaivering .His survival instincts should've kicked in, Chris knew this .

Thing is, Chris was completely un armed now and the only way he could get out of this could mean killing Wesker .Because the second he moved, everyone else would be gunning for Wesker .

"Let me go or Redfield gets it ",Wesker said .

"We're warning you Wesker, it's over! ", Jill said .

And it probably was .When Wesker tried to activate to release the Tyran,Rebecca destroyed the main power grid .They were only under blinking florescent lights now .

"Just drop it and nobody gets hurt ", Rebecca said, looking him in the eye .Chris felt Wesker tense against him, felt the 'tap, tap, tapping ' of Wesker's guna against his head because his hands were shaking .With each flash of the lights,their faces looked unnaturally pale,their,eyes bright ,emphasizing the fierce features and the guns pointed at them .It was all wrong,all of it .They were suppose to trust him with their lives,he was suppose to be the 'hero',who lead them through this house of horrors .And then ,whoever was left,whoever was left after the other died bravely ,died in battle .And whoever was left ,they would run away for ever .There was no avoiding this mission,it was inevitable .It was either this or leave them to fight for their lives when Racoon City falls .This was the safer option,this was mercy .Besides,it washed his hands of it .Wesker didn't create these monsters,there were things they didn't tell him .There were suppose to be just the standard zombies,Cerberus and Crows…Wesker had done this so many times before .taken soldiers through the Spencer Mansion to test their might .Maybe one or two died ,that's all .

But tonight was a massacre .

This wasn't suppose to happen .

"Albert ", Chris said softly .

Wesker swallowed,held his resolve .

"You can still change, Wesker", Jill said,because this wasn't the Wesker she knew .The Wesker who threw everyone surprise birthday parties .The Wesker who helped Jill get over her fear of dogs . .at least until tonight .The Wesker who came over to Barry's house for dinner with his family,taught Rebecca to swim ,helped Forest manage his motion sickness .The Wesker that showed Brad Vickers how to not let his hands shake too much when he was scared,the one who gave Billy Coen a new life .This Wesker,this Wesker was the same man,the same man who made Chris want to feel love again after what happened with him and Jill,the same Wesker who showed Clair a few extra tips on how to care for a motorcycle ,who helped at the shelters and gave motivational speeches and made the rest of them feel complete .

This same man was a back stabbing son of a bitch .

'I wish I could',he thought .

"We can help . . .whatever's going on herd, it doesn't have to be this way ",she added .

"You don't know anything",he ground out .

"Then tell us .Tell us who else it was…I know you're not the master-mind Wesker,I know you didn't do this alone",Rebecca said .

"Just drop your weapons",Barry said, .

A chuckle slipped from Wesker's lips and he lowered his weapon .He took out three handguns,the ammo,tossed his combat knife .He then released Chris and handed the gun in his hand over to him,before passing his utility belt to Barry .They were aiming their weapons at him point blank now .Wesker stepped forward and dropped a flash grenade .

"Flashbang!Get back!",Jill called .

The next few moments everything seemd to move in slow motion .The explosion of light and the defeaning sound .Everyone went for cover and Wesker took off .Chris went for Wesker,but he decked him right across the face and he hit the ground .He quickly grabbed a discarded submachine gun that he disarmed from Chris .He knew even after the bomb,he'd never win a one man shootout .

But Wesker never planned to . Once he gained distance,he threw a smoke grenade and fired blindly into the room .Chris was able to make out his silhouette moving fast to the exit . . .

Chris was gunning for Wesker now, chasing him through a dark tunnel .There was a light at the end of the tunnel and Wesker was almost there . . .

Until he took a shot to the leg and he hit the ground,face first .As soon as he forced himself to stand,Chris tackled him down, a knife to this throat .

"Why'd you do it, Wesker!Why?!",Chris demanded .Demanded with each punch he threw, with his rage and fury and tears and smashed glasses .

"I was born for this ", he said .

And then Wesker grabbed his bloody hands forced him down and beat the living shit out of him .In the daze and confusion, Chris fought back with all he had .They tussled with each other and several shots when off .

Wesker clutched his stomach and stumbled back,hitting the wall .It was momentslater that he heard amongst shuffling boots,a heavy 'thump' sound .

Chris fell to the ground in shock, confusion, pain .Wesker dragged himself to Chris's body .He was breathing harshly and from what Wesker could see ,he took a shot to the chest,to the lungs .There will be no help,no medics no ambulance,no doctors and no hospital .Christopher Redfield was a dead man,it was only a matter of time .

The anchor was gone now .

Chris lay bleeding before the light at the end of the tunnel and . . .

"Chris! Chris! ",Jill called .

"Damn you Wesker, you son ofa bitch! ",Barry called .

But Wesker didn't hear .

He heard Chris choking on his own blood and looking at Wesker with eyes that condemned him .

Albert Wesker took a shot to the shoulder and fell back and hit the ground . The stomping boots grew louder and louder and Chris struggle more to breath,drowning in his own blood .

Albert Wesker took out a syringe and braced himself for the pain to come .When he was done,he went for Chris

'I'm sorry, Christopher '

* * *

**AND NOW AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT FINAL CHAPTER OF 'THE BREAKING GAME'**

James kicked the door down of the abandoned building,leading the others behind him .Kat ,first,than Wolf .Leon camaflauged and blended into the darkness .

"I'll secure the perimeter and report back .Wolf,you know what to do",he said .

"I know",Wolf said .

It was the end now,or at least t for Wolf .After what he had done to Fox,after all the pain and suffering,he was ready to accept his fate,ready to do what he came to do .

'This is for you,Fox'

* * *

Sorry,couldn't give too much away .I'll be getting this done over the next few weeks ,as my semester is nearly done . Hugs .


	2. Rebirth

**Make me into a Monster**

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

* * *

What Wesker had given to Chris was only enough to keep him alive .He pried the bullet from his chest outside on the cold ground,hidden in bushes as his ears ,now greatly improved listened for even the slightest sounds .Smoke reached his nose and he heard the sounds of a helicopter in the distance .He looked up and saw the Spencer Mansion in the far distance ,burning through the in the night .

'Thank you ,Ada ',he said to himself .

He had told her long before the mission that if all else fails,blow the place sky high ,so none of the monsters would get out .

Moments later,a loud fuzzy ,noise reached his ears,startling him .It was only his radio,but it sounded louder than ever .

"Come in Wesker . . .do you hear me? Wesker . ."

"Agent Wong,Wesker reporting in"

Agent Wong: I have destroy the Spencer Mansion and found those records you wanted

Wesker:Excellent .Did you get the sample of the new virus ?

Agent Wong:Yes I did .Where do I make the drop

Wesker: Arklay Forest ,exactly two miles north eats of the Spencer Mansion .I will send a flare out to alert you of my location

Agent Wong: Roger that .Agent Wong out

* * *

"You know this is a dangerous game you're playing",Ada said as she stepped out of her car .Even he couldn't resist getting a look at those sexy legs in that skin tight suit as her feet hit the grass .His glanced lasted mere seconds,but Ada knew .She always had that effect on men .And it made her job all the easier .

She staked across the cool grass to Wesker who was in an 'at ease' stance that he often took when he was the exact opposite .

"Maybe .You've been doing it for years and you're just fine",he said .He shifted in the grass,crossed his arms .His eyes glanced over his watch and back at her .

"Maybe .But I work alone . . .you have baggage",she said .Wesker took off his shades and gave her a glare .

"Don't refer to him as 'baggage .He serves a purpose",Wesker said .

"Fine,whatever .But everyone knows how you feel about him .You don't actually plan on turning him into Umbrella ,do you?",she asked .

"I'm following orders . . .they said bring him to lab 0B7 .Everything else will take care of itself",Wesker said .Ada smirked and he returned it .

"I like your style ,Wesker",she said .

"I've been told that before",he said .Ada glanced around quickly,before she walked over to him .

"It's in here .You do know once this is done,there's no going back,right?",she said .

"Some things are worth the sacrifice",he said,looking back toward the vehicle he had parked by a tree .

"Fair enough .This is more than enough for you-"

"I don't pay you to ask me questions .You ask everyone else",he warned .Ada stared him down,utterly unafraid and hardly nervous .

"Alright then .Take the car,everything you need is in there .And good luck",she said .Wesker nodded and Ada nodded back .Wesker and Ada both approached the tree,and helped Chris stand .He was dizzy and sickly and Wesker could already see the red and amber in his eyes,and the slit of his pupils .

"I suggest you hurry up,or he'll end up looking like one of them",she said .

"I know Thank you",Wesker said .

"No problem .I owe you',she said .

Before Wesker even got Chris back to the car,he heard Ada Wong pulling off .He helped Chris into the back seat of the vehicle before he drove off .

* * *

The ride to Wesker's cabin was a short one,maybe three miles tops,Chris couldn't tell .Either way,it was still dark outside .Wesker had given him a mild sedative to keep him at bay . . .to delay the transformation .Wesker already felt his skin going cold and dark circles were forming around his eyes .

He had no idea where he was being taken and that worried him .He tried to move but he felt sluggish and extremely disoriented .He did know It wasn't the Spencer place,so that meant Wesker was taking him to safety .

The car stopped in the woods,near what looked like a large wooden house,a cabin .Wesker stopped the car and leaned over to check on Chris .Chris's hand grabbed at his collar with and snatched him forward .Chris let out a low moan,much like the zombies they had faced which nearly gave Wesker a heart attack .He shoved Chris away,,undid his seat belt and pulled a knife and a flashlight .The light nearly blinded Chris who ducked his head .

"Christopher,can you hear me?",he asked .

"Yeah . . . .jus . . .get this fuggin' light outta m'face",he slurred out .Wesker sighed in relief and put away his light and the concealed knife that Chris never saw .Wesker then reached into the back seat and grabbed a satchel ,slung it over his shoulders .

"Stay here Christopher,please .Do not move .So you understand?",he said,tossing him a blanket .Chris barely registered him,just grabbed the blanket .

Over the next several minutes ,Wesker carried several guns and other provisions into the house before he came back for Chris .

"This is the last step . . .It'll be over soon",he heard Wesker say .They were inside the cabin now and they didn't have much time .Wesker knew they would be coming for him,demanding he give them the battle data and anything else he procured from the Spencer Mansion .This being Wesker,of course,meant he was going to be doing things his own way .

The problem though,is that they had this nasty habit of searching his place from head to toe and there was a probability that Chris would be taken as compensation .

Or killed on the spot as there weren't suppose to be any survivors this time,which he found out from Ada .

.Thing is,even if he worked for Umbrella ,due to a recent security breach,information leak specifically,he was on Umbrella's shit list .Not that they knew it was him (it wasn't), but he was a possible suspect and a suspect with motive .

Wesker carried Chris on his back up the stairs, and to his bedroom .He gently lay him down on the bed and removed his vest,his boots and his socks before he went to run a bath . Moments later,he helped Chris stand up,and helped him to the bathroom .

"How do you feel?",Wesker asked,checking his pulse .Chirs was breathing harshly and struggled to speak .

"I think I need a hospital",he said weakly .Wesker planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead and squeezed his hand .

"I'll get you all better soon,alright? Now get these clothes off",Wesker said .

"Wait! Wha-"

"You injuries are extensive,the water is mixed with first aid solution .It will soothe you for now until I can get help",Wesker said,opening his vest .Chris nodded and allowed Wesker to undress him,though he wondered if he'd drown in the tub . . .no Wesker was not going to let that happen to him .

Chris didn't see Wesker dumping the solution into the water .Wesker was relieved that the sedatives were still in his system,it would make this easier . . . .not for him but for Chris .

It was too late for Wesker; the blood was already on his hands .

The water looked unnatural now, it appeared to have a glow to it,though Chris thought he was hallucinating .He wasn't .

Wesker carefully scooped Chris up in his arms bridal style and went up to the tub placing him in .

Chris's eyes caught glance of the night sky through the glass ceiling, and the leaves that fell from trees against the glass .The sight of it somehow calmed him . . .calmed him becalm it reminded him of the first time Wesker brought him there .

The instant the water touched him, he already began to feel better .He was able to move more and see better .And what he saw was a horror .

Wesker was naked and covered in blood .

Through his dark clothes, it was unnoticeable, but now . . .

Was it his blood or Wesker's?

"Wait…wat ha-"

"It's not mine,or yours",he said .

That didn't make Chris feel any better .

Wesker saw Chris's panic as he slowly slid into the tub .He drifted over to Chris and grabbed his wrist .He drew closer until their limbs tangled together in the spacious tub .

At this point Chris was feeling completely disoriented and numb .,he recognized it as the first aid spray .He remembered someone telling him that mixing it in bathwater was a good way to recover fast .Except that overdose can cause confusion and even black outs,especially if mixed with other agents .Wesker himself admitted to the sedatives,to keep him from going into shock .

'What the hell happened to us?",Chris thought,confused .And why were they the only ones here .

"Wesker . . .where's everyone else?",he asked .Wesker,swallowed,looked away .

"Not now,I'll tell you when you're better",Wesker said .

"But-"

I'm serious",he snapped .Chris was ready to retaliate,but Wesker's soothing hands calmed him .

"Just relax . . .",Wesker said lowly .His hands traced up his arms to his shoulders and he began to massage them .

"You still didn't . . ."

"We got seperated is all ",he said in a clipped tone .Chris frowned, but accepted it .

Wesker wouldn't lie about that . . .would he?

"We need …to find them ",Chris said .He felt Wesker's fingers against his hair, hand brushing his face . . .

Suddenly, Chris was drowning .Wesker had shoved him all the water .The water hit his lungs and he gasped .He tried to fight off Wesker, violently splashing about but he wouldn't let up .Wesker grabbed the kniefe he hid on the side of the tub and by the time Chirs registered what was going on ,it was too late .

Wesker looked to the ceiling ,refusing to look at what he'd done . Soon,Chris's body stilled . He slowly released his him, allowing him to slip to the bottom of the tub .Wesker sat back his heart pounding in his chest .He closed his eyes, and said a prayer .

Before now,Wesker was an atheist .

"When this is over,we can be Gods,Christopher ",he said softly .He chuckled at his joke .

When the T-Genesis virus was created,the lab technicians said the same thing .

Until Jack Krauser,William Birkin and Albert Wesker himself gunned them down .

In Wesker's eyes,even if it didn't work,he would be happy to know that he kept his promise to Chris;to die in each other's arms .

So he sat the knife by the tub where he could easily get to it and waited .

And waited .

Chris didn't emerge .

"No . . . no . . . I did this right . . .he . . .should be rising now",Wesker said .

He waited some more .

"I-I did this correct! How could he be . . .",Wesker said louder .He was hyperventilating now as he watch Chris blood float to the surface of the water .Wesker sat back,closed his eyes,and took the knife from the side of the tub .

* * *

When Chris awoke, he was submerged in water for some unknown reason .What he dis notice was that there was someone else in the room .Chris held his breathand waited for theperson to approach .He could make up someone with blond hair peering into the water,but his vison was blurred .

Wesker checked the tub for maybe the tenth time in five minutes .He looked at the notes in his shaking hands and then into the water and . .

Suddenly ,an arm shot right of the water and grabbed him by his neck .He dropped the notes and tried to pry the hand off .but it was no use .He was dragged face first into the water .As soon as he plunged in,Wesker saw Chris with glowing amber eyes looking back at him in shock .Especially at the sight of Wesker's unnaturally blue eyes .Chris released him and Wesker pulled away from he tub gasping .Chris then surfaced from the water,coughing .

"What the fuck,Wesker?! ",Chris said .Wesker to his credit had the decency to look guilty .Guilty with a knife in his hand .

"I thought . . .I thought you died Christopher,I'm sorry",he said .Chirs searched Wesker's expression and saw in those beautiful blue eyes there was something…sad .His hair clung to his face and without his shades,Wesker looked away .

"And what . . .you were gonna with that knife ?",Chris asked .

"End my life eith yours",Wesker said .

"Al…"

Suddenly, there was knock at the door .Wesker pushed himself off of the side of the tub .Before Chris could bask any longer, Wesker snatched up the stopper, letting the water drain out .As soon as he did that,he threw a utility belt at Chris,followed by a towel that hit him right in the face .

"Shit, Wesker! ", Chris said .

"Stay quiet, stay low .This is the signal .If you hear this ",Wesker tapped the tub once, paused, than knocked on it rapidly afterwards "it's me .If not, whoever the fuck it is, shot em' dead .Got it? ",Wesker said .

"Wait,what's going on?!",Chris demanded .

"Just listen to me,damn it! Here",Wesker said .He handed Chris his knife and sat a set of hand guns and ammunition on the side of the tub . .Finally,he dropped a pair of army fatigues and combat boots by the tub .

"What? Why?! ",Chris said .

"Umbrella .They're coming for us",Wesker said .Before Chris could question him further,Wesker snatched a up a shot gun that was against the wall and a towel and exited the room .

Weker turned on the screen and checked the many surveillance cameras that werr on the property .

He wss right .

Through the nigh vision cameras,he saw a few hidden squad of soldiers .But at the door was a scientist he knew well . . .Wiliam Birkin and a group of at least six soldiers .

Wesker decided the best course of action in his head and opened the door .

"Wesker ", William said .

"Birkin ",Wesker said and took his hand .He nodded in greeting and Wiliam smiled .

"You have to excuse my appearance . . .after the recent events, I thought I should bathe ",he said .

"It's no trouble .I trust everything went as planned? ",he said as Wesker stood aside and let him in along with several soldiers who began to ransack the place .

"That is correct .All the battle data is here and ready to be delivered ",Wesker said .A loud noise was heard and Birkjn sighed . .

"I'm sorry, they just . . ."

"It is alright . I'm use to it by now . . .to my room? It's where I have the information ", Wesker said slipping a hand gun to Birkin who tucked it in the back of his pants .

"Right behind you ", Birkin said .

Chris sat in the now empty tub,,nightvision goggles on and loading up his guns .He kept his ears open listening for the movement of the soldiers outside .He kneeled down ,using the tub as a makeshift trench and waited .Hopefully ,the brutes weren't very smart…then again,they were coming for Wesker,so maybe he had no such luck .As they drew closer,Chris picked up the assault r rifle beside him

.Soon the door was kicked open and several soldiers spilled in .Chris began easily picking them off ,aiming for their legs/ .He shot down three before they could even spot him .

"Shit! Call reinforcements n-argh! ",the squad leader called before he took a bullet to the leg and collapsed on the floor .

By the time Wesker and Birkin finished dispatching the few soldiers downstairs , they heard several shots go off upstairs .They sped from the kitchen to the stairs in mere seconds, just in time to see Chris putting on a show of dispatching the last of the Umbrella troops .

"He's a monster! We can't stop him! Ah! ", the last one said into his radio as he ran to the hall .In seconds, Chris rushed him and pistol whipped him hard enough to break the gun and sent his body tumbling several feet down the hall with the broken pistol that hit the wall . .He moved so fast Wesker and Birkin could see faded mirages following him .In moments though, their own enhanced eyes adjusted to his movements .

Chris grabbed the soldier in a choke hold with one hand and slammed him into the wall before stabbing him in the chest .When he was finished,he single-handedly threw his body like a rag doll down the steps .Wesker and Birkin step aside just in time for it to miss his twisted corpse hit the floor, smearing it with blood .Birkin clapped at the performance and Wesker grinned .

"Looks like it was a success then",Birkin said .

"Indeed, it was",Wesker said to him .

"Christopher, how do you feel?",Wesker called .

"Never felt better ", he said, . .He spit out a bullet that took him in the side of the face and the wound healed in mere seconds,before pulling off the night vision goggles he realized he no longer needed .

Just then ,there was a slamming on the front door .Wesker threw the shotgun he held to Birkin and pulled out a set of handguns .

"You guys ready?",Birkin said,aiming his gun .Wesker got in position and Chris jumped down the entire flight of stairs,landing perfectly .Wesekr pulled out a pair of black shades and brushed his hair back .

"I was born ready",Wesker said .

* * *

Author Notes

1) In RE 1,Wesker was killed by a Tryant type B .O .W,which infected his body as he died .I have reason to believe that the viruses fuck with people's minds (actually it's kinda obvious) . . .also read that said virus causes brain damage (and Tyrant Type B .O .W's are waaaay worse in the head department than some of the others),hence the infected Wesker acting really 'What the fuck ?',later in the series .(Especially in RE 5 .I mean,I know he was a son of a bitch before,that's why the game existed in the first place but come on . . .especially with his Chris obsession .Jill gave him hell too,RE 1and RE 3,plus (spoiler) she threw that motherfuker out of a window to his 'alleged ' death,that's how bad she wanted to get back at him .I mean,seriously Wesker, like,get a life… oh wait he's dead . . he can't .Anyway . .

2) I threorized if he wasn't infected,he would be a little more sane (not that he wasn't of questionable moral character anyway…),but still a total dick . I would classify his relationship with Chris in this fic as outright abusive

3) (spoiler alert) Later in the series,Wesker finds out about 'The Wesker Children'(look it up) .I theorize that if he found out early on he was used from birth,he'd tryto fight it OUT OF SPITE as a personal 'fuck you' to Spencer .This is him in action .Also T-Genisesis is MADE UP(mostly) . . .not part of the cannon verse


	3. Shoot em' up

**Author's Note:** Okay,so this is a bit obsessive .I kinda did the same thing with 'The Breaking Game' ,near daily post's at least at first .I am Currently in the process of re-reading ALL THE CHAPTERS of 'The Breaking Game' mas a refresher . I have to get my head back in the game .For now,this .**  
**

**Chapter 3**: Shoot em' Up

* * *

"He's a monster! We can't stop him! Ah! ", the last one said into his radio as he ran to the hall .In seconds, Chris rushed him and pistol whipped him hard enough to break the gun and sent his body tumbling several feet down the hall with the broken pistol that hit the wall . .He moved so fast Wesker and Birkin could see faded mirages following him .In moments though, their own enhanced eyes adjusted to his movements .

Chris grabbed the soldier in a choke hold with one hand and slammed him into the wall before stabbing him in the chest .When he was finished,he single-handedly threw his body like a rag doll down the steps .Wesker and Birkin step aside just in time for it to miss his twisted corpse hit the floor, smearing it with blood .Birkin clapped at the performance and Wesker grinned .

"Looks like it was a success then",Birkin said .

"Indeed, it was",Wesker said to him .

"Christopher, how do you feel?",Wesker called .

"Never felt better ", he said, . .He spit out a bullet that took him in the side of the face and the wound healed in mere seconds,before pulling off the night vision goggles he realized he no longer needed .

Just then ,there was a slamming on the front door .Wesker threw the shotgun he held to Birkin and pulled out a set of handguns .

"You guys ready?",Birkin said,aiming his gun .Wesker got in position and Chris jumped down the entire flight of stairs,landing perfectly .Wesker pulled out a pair of black shades and brushed his hair back .

"I was born ready",Wesker said .

"Good to know . But before we go run these guys through, you got some explaining to do ", Chris said, pulling his knife .

"Whatever do you mean? ", Wesker said sarcastically .

"I don't recall having ever had the ability to see in the dark and flip grown men across the room like rag-dolls ",Chris said .

"Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but we kinda got a minute tops before they get in here ",Birkin said impatiently .

"Relax, Birkin .You said so yourself they are no match for us ", Wesker pointed out .

"Yeah, but regeneration is painful and I got a low tolerance for it ", Birkin said .

"Fine then .When they get in here, Chris, you charge through with your knives and distract them .Birkin and I will finish them on our way to the back of the place and detonate it .Try to steal as much ammunition as you can and . . ."

The door burst open and soldiers poured in .

" . . .go ",Wesker said .

In seconds, all three of them sped off so fast that the soldiers completely missed them .

"Where did they -"

"Ahhhhhh! ",one of the soldiers screamed and he and others started collapsing to the ground .They saw a blur rush through them and that they couldn't identify . For a brief moment, Chris showed himself to the soldier in front and he and others took aim .

"Surprise, mutherfuckers ", he said .He aimed at Chris and pulled the trigger but it was too late, he slit the man's throat .He fell back, finger still on the trigger, rapid firing and random pace .In the next few moments were complete chaos .The soldiers tried to take cover and fire on Chris but Chris was too fast for them . Chris dipped each and every shot save a few grazes, and a shot through the arm he hardly even felt .He finished them off by knocking them out or running them through with his blade .

As he sped through the surrounding woods, bloodied blades in hand, Chris felt a rush he never felt before .He felt weightless, powerful . . .high on the sheer adrenaline of it all .

He never felt so alive .

"What the fuck! He dodges ",before he could finish, Birkin kicked the man and his body flew several feet away into another group of soldiers,whom Wesker shot before they even hit the ground .

Someone fired on Birkin, and he dodged the shots by mere inches before he aimed his shotgun and blew through all three of the soldiers .

"The hell, Birkin! " Chris said before vanishing again .

"I forgot to mention . . .",Birkin said in between dodging right under s soldier's shots and sliding behind him in one fluid motion .

"Everyone has their own unique ability . . .",he said as he broke the soldiers neck .

" . . .mine is creating and amplifying energy ", he called .He followed Wesker who charged through the last group of at least six, gunning them down .He flipped his guns up and snatched an assault rifle and strapped it on, before catching his pistols and sliding them back in their holsters .

"Nice one, Wesker .You're a natural ",Birkin said .

"Expect any less from me? ",Wesker said .He turned in time to see one last soldier ready to get the drop on Chris .Wesker shot him right in the head, startling Chris .He turned around in time to see the body hit the ground .

"Christopher! Stay alive! ", Wesker called, pausing a minute .A soldier stumbled to his feet and Wesker hit him with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying several feet into a nearby jeep .

"Gotcha, Cap'n! ",Chris called .

"This is division 8, reporting to base . . . . we need reinforcements . ."

"Reinforce this!",Chris said yanking the man away from the vehicle .He punched him so hard his body slid across the ground and hit a nearby tree with a sickening crack .It was then that he realized exactly how many people they murdered .

Together, three men killed just over thirty in under thirty minutes .

And Chris enjoyed every second of it .

Even now, he still had the shakes,was breathless and still coming down from the immense high that came from tapping into his knew found abilities .Euphoria turned into panic and Chris backed into a tree, letting his knife fall to the ground and burred his face into his hands .

After he regained his bearings, Chris forced himself up, checked the bodies for anything useful .He stepped over a twisted up body and felt sick to his stomach .

"You'd think I'd be use to this by now ", he muttered .

The sound of a familiar , agonizing moan snapped him from his thought .Chris began to panic .He completely froze in terror as the soldiers began to rise from the ground .

* * *

"So . . . How much does he know? ",Birkin finally asked .Wesker sighed as he placed the bomb against the main heater .

"Just that we went to the Spencer place and everyone nearly died .And he woke up with enhanced abilities . . . .at least as f qr as I know ",Wesker said .

"Does he know . . ."

"I don't know and I don't want him to know . This wasn't suppose to happen .I'm glad I had the presence of mind to give them all the serum before hand so they could all have a chance .Not to mention, one of my operatives, Ms .Rebecca Chambers is in the know .It'll soften the blow when the time comes",Wesker said .

"Fair enough .Soon you'll have your own personal army of super soldiers and better, these ones look human ",Birkin said .

"Exactly . Splicing the progenitor virus, combining it with the others and fusing it with human DNA was brilliant . . .and Umbrella was too stupid to think of it . . .okay it's finished . . .what am I setting this too? ", Wesker asked .

"Three minutes, has to be so little time it can't be stopped ",Birkin said .

"Makes sense . . ", Wesker said .

"Of course, I'll be wanting to keep tabs on them . . ."Birkin said .

"And you will .We need to know how well this works before we can build such an army . We don't need a bunch of raging psychopaths with super powers running around, God no ",Wesker said .

"True, that would be a problem . .bad for business ",Birkin said .

"Exactly . Ready to go? ", Wesker asked .

"Let's move ",he said .

Suddenly, the sound of erratic gunshots and a scream reached their ears .They both gave each other knowing look .

"Chris! Damnit, don't tell me they sent more already! ", Wesker said as they took off .

"I doubt it but . . .oh no ",Birkin said when he heard the familiar groaning and moaning sounds .

From where they stood, they saw the soldiers rising again, and Chris was surrounded by a swarm of hyper zombies running at him .Chris rapid fired at the zombies and took off into the woods .

"We don't have time-"

"I am NOT leaving him,Birkin! Take the car and I'll meet up with you at the main roads",Wesker said .

"But the-"

"Go! Just go .Please",Wesker pleaded .

"Fine .Radio in and . . .and be careful Wesker!",Birkin said .He and Wesker ran in opposite directions .

Suddenly,the cabin exploded,sending fire blazing through the grass,and trees .

"Will!",Wesker called out .When he heard the screeching of tires in the distance he was relieved .He took off to find Chris .

* * *

When Chris finally stopped running,his lungs were burning ,his muscles ached and he was breathless .He got behind his tree,a gun in hand and waited .He heard the wrestling of leaves and immediately aimed his weapon .

"Alright! Come out where I can see you!",Chris said .More wrestling of leaves and Wesker stumbled out with his hands in the air .

"Really Chris,is that anyway to treat your lover?",Wesker said .Chris didn't lower his weapon .

"I'm startin' to have doubts about that,Captain",Chris said .

"This is not the time for this",Wesker said .

"Yeah? Well I dunno when else am I gonna get answers",Chris said .

"I just blew up out Cabin Chris!There's a fire and it's spreading,not to mention the fact that we have to catch up with Birkin",Wesker said .

"I don't care .Tell me,now .What .The FUCK is going on here?",Chris said .

"If you don't put the gun down,we are going to have a serious problem ,Christopher",Wesker warned .

"Wesk-"

Before Chris could fire,Wesker zipped over to him and grabbed his arm,he struck his hand making him drop the gun and slammed him against the tree,face first .He pinned him against the tree,forcing his one of his arms behind his back and the other above his head .

"You're afraid,aren't you?",Wesker said into his ear .

"Get off of me!",Chris warned .He tried to fight against Wesker,but all he succeeded in doing was making him stumble .

"You're not well ,Christopher and I understand .But right now ,I don't know what can and can't kill us and I'm not about to find out",Wesker said .

"Alright . . .you win .Now get the hell off of me",Chris said .Wesker backed off and threw Chris on the ground before grabbing his gun .

"You can get this back when I feel as though you're ready",Wesker said .

"I don't need a gun to take you ,Wesker",Chris said ,standing up .

"Maybe .I took this too ,just in case .Now come on so we can meet Birkin",Wesker said ,turning away .He walked ahead of Chris who just glared at him .

"Yeah? Well fuck you too,Wesker!",Chris said before following him .

* * *

When they finally caught up to Birkin,he was leaning against the car .When they reached the road,Birkin had his shotgun aimed and ready .

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that .Thought you were more of them .I dispatched a team of loyal agents to deal with it personally",Birkin said .

"Good .Did you get your things ready?",Wesker asked .

"Yeah,I'm ready .Shame I'm gonna change my hair,Anne like's it alot .I'm headed off to Canada though,so . . ."

"We have more business to take care of .Just keep in contact and Krauser will be our line to you",Wesker said .

"Okay .Thank you so much,you don't know what this means to me",Birkin said,a smile on his face .

"No trouble at all .What are friends for?",Wesker said holding out his hand .Birkin took at and gave him a pat on the shoulder .

"Just drop me off at the next town,it's where Annette and Sherry are staying",Birkin said .

"Alright,that we can do . . .Redfield?",Wesker called .Chris approached Wesker ,still glaring .

"Yeah?",he said .

"Get in the car",Wesker said .Chris gave him a dirty look and then got in the back seat .

"Hmm . . .looks like someone's not getting any any time soon",Birkin said .

"Shut up,Birkin",Wesker said .

Birkin just laughed and got into the passenger seat .Wesker slammed the door on him and got in the car .

* * *

Okay,so chapter 3 . . . I gotta stop this,really .Also,I will have to go over the first two for errors .See,I post my work fast because if I don't I will change it :( .So ,this is why .

"Fine . . .I'm scared .I'm scared out of my fucking mind .Everything that happened tonight,none of this is


	4. Alive

**Author's note**:Not much to say .Just glad the semester's almost over .I can work on my damn book and I think I can get to my other fics .

Warnings:Right,I forgot to put warnings on the other chapters .Anyway,there is lemon at the end of the fic and it is slash . . .you have been warned,so you can actually skip if it ain't your cup of tea .

* * *

**Make me into a Monster**

**Chapter 4 : Alive**

**Chris**

* * *

We stopped somewhere in the mountains to rinse off the gory mess we made of our selves and change our clothes,before Wesker burnt them .As the clothes burned,I tried to think of it as burning away everything that happened tonight .

It didn't work .

We didn't talk,none of us .Birkin tried to say something I think but the words flew right over my head .

I was busy checking for monsters in the dark .

"Chris . . .don't smoke in the car",Wesker said .

I looked him straight in the eye with a near empty pack of Luckies with specks of blood on it and stick one in my mouth .

"I'm serious . . .don't light that",he said .

"Roll down the fucking window",I said .

"Chris,what's wrong?",he asked .I think he knew from the look I gave him and the way Birkin turned his head away and distanced himself .I took the cigarette out of my mouth,put it back in the pack and threw it at him .

I didn't even feel the time pass before then and when we arrived in town .My mind was whirling,and I tried to piece it all together all this . . .whatever the fuck it was .I stayed in the car the whole time because right now,I just can't deal with everything that happened tonight,I can't .Even when Wesker and Birkin went to a diner ,I stayed in the car because I couldn't bring myself to move then and I can't now .I'm literally paralyzed and those images keep playing over,and over and over . . . .and it won't stop,wo n't stop ,won't stop . . . .won't stop wo-

"Christopher!",I think ,I think I heard my name .I think and there's so much blood and . . .and .

Something touched me,something cold ,clammy a claw,a claw grabbed at me! I quickly reached into the front seat for my knife ,but the claws gripped my shirt .I fought the monster hard,fought for my life ,but no-no-no-no it won't stop ,won't stop ,won't . . .

I got the knife ! I'm saved,I'm safe ,I-

"Wake! Up!"

And I felt those knuckles connect to my face and I hit the glass and . . .

Monsters don't punch you with their' fists .

There was never a monster at all .

The taste of blood and my eyes looking dazed at the city lights outside my window woke me up .Before I could fully come back,somebody was grabbing me by my collar and there were loud voices around . . .Wesker and Birkin .

"He is fucking Shell-shocked,Birkin! ",Wesker said .

"He tried to kill us,Wesker!",he said .

The super sonic sound of cars running on the streets told me they weren't loud at all,just that my hearing was so damn good I heard it alll .

The car door opened and Wesker,without his glasses . . . .looked at me . In his eyes,I can see what I couldn't see before,that something's wrong with me .

There are no monsters .

They're not real .

There are no monsters

They are not real .

"Christopher . . .how do you feel?",Wesker asked . . .no ,this wasn't Wesker . . .this was Al .

Al was loving,caring,understanding,good old Al .Wesker cold ,ice cold and so distant that there was a wall between us .

"I'm okay,Albert . . .I just need a smoke",I said .

"Chris . . ."

"After what just happened back there, I think I earned a few packs . . .besides, it probably won't even affect me anymore ",I said .

"Fine .Birkin is leaving now .It'll just be the two of us,okay?",he said .

"Okay",I said .

"Good",the car door shut ",I was worried about you",he said .I gave Wesker a look and he gave in and handed me my cigarettes .

"Don't smoke them all down ", he said and I ignored him .I stepped out of the car into the night air, looked around at the place .I remember bein' here, Arklay County .And I smile becsause I know that this is our town,Al and I .It Was just off from Racoon city and a thirty minute bus ride away .We always spent time here on our days off .

I took the first first drag and looked back at Wesker,who was leaning against the car .With his hair whipped about and shose shades on,he reminded me of something out of a new car add . . . .except the car was a piece of shit .I chuckled abot and he looked at me from behind the shades

"Something funny,Christopher?",he asked .

"You",I said .A moment later,on the second drag,I was out and out coughing .It wasn't until I felt hands on my shoulder and arm that I realize Wesker had gotten over here .

"Come on,deep breath",he said .

"I can't!",I said between wheezing .

I finally stopped hacking and rubbed the tears from my eyes .

"Holy fuck,!Shit are these stale or somethin'?",I said annoyed and holing the cigarette away .Wesker took it and took a drag on it .He coughed slightly and gave it back .

"No . . . .from your breathing pattern,I'd say that your lungs are back at full capacity now",he said .

"Damn,virgin lungs,huh? Looks like I gotta start from scratch",I said,grinning .

"Really? Don't you think you should stop?",he said .

"Why ? I been doin' it since I was fifteen . . .it's either this or I start snapping on people . . .I can probably punch boulders now,so that wouldn't be wise",I said .( :D )

"Good point",Wesker said .

The car pulled off and somewhere between us riding on the road,I felt Al's hand grab mine,our fingers laced together .And then I just knew,I knew that everything was going to be okay .I knew because Al loves me,he loves me .

He loves me and I love him and that's what counts .

* * *

We stopped by a motel not far away and got a double room .As soon as I came in,I dropped my bags on the floor and went for a shower .Again,I thought it would make me feel better .

Wash it away,wash it away,wash the blood away . . .

It didn't work .

So I had scrubbed my skin raw and the feeling of too hot water had made me dizzy,made my heart beat .It made me feel and feeling was a good way to not think .

After a shower ,we were lying on our beds .I was somewhat exhausted,not physically ,but mentally .I know Wesker means well,he always does,but there are just . . . I don't know .

I lay down and closed my eyes,not asleep .I'm too scared to sleep .Because if I do I'll-

"How are you feeling ,Christopher?",he said .Again ,he wasn't wearing his shades ,again he was peering into me and trying to search me for answers .His hair was still damp and clinging to his face ,his skin too .I felt his fingers tracing up my arm steadily,before he gave it a firm squeeze .

"I'm alright,Wesker",I said .He frowned and I turned away from him .I heard the sound of boots hitting the floor and clothes rustling beofre I felt his weight on the bed,I continued to ignore him until I felt his arms around my waist . .He left a kiss on my neck that made me shudder,but I don't know if it's in a good way .His hands slid up my chest and I don't remember his hands being so cool .

"Don't lie to me .I don't like when you lie",Wesker said .

"You do it all the time,so what's the difference ?",I said,still not bothering to look at him .

"I don't lie . . .I simply don't volunteer and information . .people have a tendency of asking me the wrong questions",he said .I was truly not in the mood for his shit,so I moved his arm and got up from the bed .

"Wesker . . . The others -"

"Are alive and mostly well . . .they're at Racoon City hospital ",he said .

"Well,what are we waiting for! We should go see them!",I said,excited .

"We can't,Chris,at least not yet",he said .And just like that,I felt my spirits sinking .

"Why not?",I asked confused .

"Because . . .the press is there and all of this,none of this can get out ,at least until Umbrella is taken care of",Wesker said .

"That could take forever! Hell ,we may not even succeed,we'll need their help and-"

"Chris,listen to me!",Wesker said,standing up .

"You can't keep me here,Wesker .I'm going to Racoon City,and I am going to tell Irons,and I'm going to see my team",Chris said .

"Christopher,everything is not as it seems",Wesker said .

"Which is why we have to get down there and-"

"Christopher,listen to me .This is bigger,MUCH bigger than you think it is",Wesker said .

"W-what do you mean?",I said .

"What do you remember about what happened at the mansion?",he asked .

Moments later, Wesker's cell phone went off .I knew from the number on the color-less screen that it was Rebecca .

"Hey guys! ",she said . I took the phone from Wesker and paced to the other side of room .Wesker followed me .

"Chris . . ."

"Holyshit, Rebecca! I can't beleive it! ",I said .Wesker reached for the phone and I rolled over the bed to get away from him .

"Chris?! Is that you! Oh my God . . .we thought you didn't make it!",she said .

"Here in the flesh! So . . .who else is there?",I said .

"Everybody really .Just Jill and Joe aren't exactly in the best shape . . . .our helicopter was shot down,but somehow,we all survived it .I . . .can't explain it really",she said .

"That's . . .that's a miracle",I said .

"I know, we're lucky .If you wanna hear from everyone else . . .well Jill and Joseph aren't in very good shape,neither is Enrico . . .our helicopter was shot down .Barry 's in his own room asleep .I'm just so happy we made it . . .",she said .I can practically hear her crying on the other side .

"Me too ",I said, feeling a lump in my throat .I sniffled a bit and I felt like a weight was lifted .They were all alive and that was what was important .

"C-can I speak to them? Jill and Joseph ",I said .I looked at Wesker,who sat on the edge of the bed,eavesdropping on me and watching me like a hawk .I know with our enhanced hearing,he can hear exactly what I'm saying .

"I don't think . . ."

"Please? The last I saw him . . .",I nearly vomited when I remembered the image of that beast attacking him . And next, it came for Jill .

It was Wesker who saved us all out there .

Rebecca sighed and I could hear noise in the background .I waited several minutes before she spoke again .

"Jill? . . .", she said .About a minute later,I heard something shuffle and Rebecca spoke again .

"The medicine has her out .You can to talk to her tomorrow ",she said .

After that, she took us to Enrico and the rest of Bravo ,Alpha team and last, Joseph . . .

"Hey Joseph ", I said .I could hear him breathing over the phone and it sounded like it hurt for him to even breath .

"H-hey Red ",he said and his voice sounded even worse .

"I-I'm sorry I left . . . .we got seperated and"-

"It's . . .alright . . . .w-we all made it ,we're fine . . .just . . .take care",he said .

"That's enough,just rest . . .rest ,okay?",I said .I can practically see him nodding ,see that silly grin on his face .

"We all made it", Rebecca said,sniffling .

"It's alright, Rebecca . . . just let it out ",Wesker said .

"I . . . I'll get back to you later ", she said, her voice weak .And before she signed off, She sobbed into her hand .Wesker sighed, put away his cellphone and removed his shades .I saw how his eyes glistened a bit, but he held back .I saw how he sat with his face burried in his hands for a longbtime and I wrapped my arm around him, pulled him close .

After a long time, Wesker finally sat up, looking dazed .He swallowed, wiped his eyes again .

"Christoper . . .do you trust me? ",he asked .

That was a hard question to answer .

"Yes ", I said .He sighed, and turned to me .

"Good .Tomorrow, we are going to meet with Rebecca,Marini and Birkin as well as a . . .friend of mine .We have much to discuss ", he said .

"Alright .I'll be back",I said .

"Where are you going?",he asked .

"I need a cigarette",I said .

"Money's in the top drawer . . . .to stay out too long,I don't want you getting hurt",he said .I looked at him and under his messy bangs (which make him look waaay younger than he is . . .the old bastard),I could see in his eyes he actually gave a fuck .Our eyes locked and I could see that he might've been trying to tell me something ,but I don't know what .

"Yeah-sure-whatever .Bye Wesker",I said .I was about to leave when Wesker grabbed my arm .Before I could curse him out,he draped a denim Jacket over my shoulders .

"It's cold out there",he said .I nodded and left out .

* * *

I wandered out of the motel,walked pass the parking lot .My eyes fell to the car we had, an old SUV,black like damn near everything Wesker wears .

Or I could drive off ,and never come back .I could leave all this mess and madness behind,get a new name,get a new life . . . .I could sweep it all under and pretend like it never happened ad just drift around .I've done it before,did it for years .To be honest,the only reason I ended up in Racoon City is because I made a wrong turn a few miles back and my car broke down .Couldn't afford to get it repaired so I applied for some jobs,ran into Barry and here I am .

It's funny that I only ended up in all this,because of a wrong ,fucking turn .

Claire was right when she told me I should've taken the bus .I soon shook those selfish thoughts off .Even if I am scared shitless, I don't have it in me to desert my friends .I can, go see them though,go right to Raccoon City .

I searched my coat for a moment and then I remembered that Wesker had the keys .Shit .

I'll guess I'll have to steal them when I get a chance .

-  
As soon as I got back to our room,Wesker snatched my cigarette away and kissed me .I wanted to stop him,but the moment his tounge brushed my lips ,I let him in ,I couldn't stop it .I hate how easy it was for me to give in to him,it's always been this way,and at times like now ,I think it always will be .

Wesker tasted of alcohol, and something heavy, which wasn't good .

It was well known that Wesker was a bad drunk, the unstable kind that might just hurt you for no fucking reason .

"I was worried Chris . . . .I don't you should be going out alone ", he said,his chin against my shoulder and embracing me .I returned the hug .

"I'm fine, really ", I said . Wesker nodded and passed my cigarette back .

I glanced around and noticed the place was wrecked .That and Wesker's always perfect hair was messed, his shades dangled from his finger .

I'm glad he went psycho while I was gone .

"I didn't mean for you to see me like this . . .I needed to vent, no need to worry, dear heart "he said ,the accent he tried to hide most of the time was seeping into his voice .He offered me a smile that never touched his eyes .

"Wesker, I know . . ."

"No, you don't . And tonight, I rather not discuss it " he said .I noted the bottle of vodka sitting on the stand .

"Fine ,we'll drop it",I said .I grabbed the bottle myself and took a few gulps .When I sat the bottle down,I already felt the warmness settle in my stomach .I motioned him to come over and he did .Before I could do anything,he shoved me down on the bed,with the bottle still in my hand .He took it from me,took another gulp and sat it down .

The next several minutes were us feeling each other up, sloppy kisses and pulling at each others clothes .I think the bottle's mostly gone,and for some reason,I still got cigarette between my fingers .The next thing that happened, Al reached in my boxers and grabbed my cock and I was embarrassed at the moan I let slip out .He thought it was funny though, I heard and felt him chuckle at me .I got evn though and did the same thing to him . He let out a high gasp .

"You sound like a sweet bitch, I like that ", I said between breaths .I slowly started stroking him, he was breathing hard .He kissed me on the mouth to hide whatever sound he was gonna make next .

"Sweet bitch, huh? I think that's your position ", he said,pulling back .

"We'll see ", I said .We were both stroking each other, figuring out who was gonna do what for a moment .  
Al finally pulled my boxers off and threw them somewhere across the room . Kisses down my chest his mouth on my nipples,my stomach and I slid him down lower .But he stopped me .

"Only if you let m fuck you senseless ",he said .

"I might . . .Oh my god . . .",I heard myself breath out .He licked the shaft all the way to the tip before started sucking on it .After that he just took as much of it in as he could .I felt his teeth brush against it ,but I was really too drunk to care .

I took another puff on the cigarette, and slid my hand against the back of his neck before he stopped me,put my hand in his hair and started up again .

I found out a bit later this was a distraction, because just as I was getting into it, his slid his fingers up my ass and brushed my prostate . I let out a moan from feeling shocked and pleasured at the same time .It was so loud, I know somebody heard it,and I nearly swallowed my cigarette .

And Al, like the dick he is,heard me cough and laughed at it, with my dick in his mouth which felt pretty damn good .He stopped working me over and let my cock slowlh slide frombhis lips (which looked fucking whoa . . .reminded mme of a porno ai watched recently . . .he probably went after me and watched it) .

He crawled up the bed and kissed me,and I could still taste myself on his lips .After that, he leaned down in my ear and said .

"You still don't want me to fuck you? ",he asked between breathes .

"Hurry up already ",I said,grabbing him by the waist .

"Fuck, Chris, lemme get some air first .You're not exactly small you know ",he said and I grinned at him and giggled .

"Wha, you can't handle it? ", I said .

"I'm 'bout to handle you in a moment ", he said .He took my cigarette (or at least what was left of it) and took a drag from it, blowing the smoke aside somewhere .

"You fuckin' hypocrite, you been smokin' my shit all night ", I said .

"I'm the one who brought it . . .sides, I prefer Marlboro, Luckies are for twits ", he said .I snatched the cigarette back and Al just laughed .

"I think I'm gonna pass on your offer ", I said sitting up, but as soon as I did, he threw me back down,pinned my wrists and scooted between my legs .

"No . . .you are going to be a good little bitch and stay here and get fucked ",he said .I tried to move my wrists but it did no good .

"Whatever, you better have a condom ",I said .

"It's already on ",he said .I checked it out and he wasn't lying .

"When the hell did you? -"

"Super enhanced speed is very useful ", he said .

"Fuckin' weirdo ", I said .

"Takes on to know one ", he replied, putting some lotion on as lubricant . I might regret this later, but fuck it .

"You ready? ", he asked .

"Yeah I'm re- oh fuck,Wesker! ",I near shouted .He wasn't gentle in any way shape or form .He barely gave me time to adjust before he started pounding me hard into the mattress .I grabbed the sheets, bit my lip to try to hold back but it felt so fucking good .He kept hitting that spot over and over and I was sure I couldn't last much longer .And I was also sure I heard a crack in the bed .

"Oh god . . .fuck me harder, baby ", I was begging him and he did just that .He picked up the pace and I moaned louder, pleasure building and I was ready to explode .

"Aal-",he kissed me to shut me up .

"Don't . . .say . .my . . .fucking . . .name . . .don't say it",he said between thrusts .And moments later I came hard I swear I was seein' fuckin' stars or somethin' . . .or not ,might be the alcohol and the lights blaring down on me .

And I managed to not say his name .

When I finally came down,I was more light headed and dizzy than before,and I did not wanna move at all . I noticed Wesker laying on the side of the bed, near passed out ,I can here him breathing,I think harder even I am now .I was laid out a bit,exhausted but in a good way,wen I thought of something .

"You really don't like when I say your name? ", I said .

"Albert's a shit name ", he breathed out .

"It is",I said .I could feel him glaring at me but I could care less .I was tired and exhausted and ready for a nap .So I just rolled over and took another drag from my cigarette,

"Are you fucking shitting me?",I heard Wesker say .

"What?",I said .

"You're smoking again",he said .

"Nope,it's the same one",I said .He sat up a bit and glanced over .I just laughed and turned over to him .

"What the hell",he said,

"They're lucky ",I said .He then reached over and snatched my cigarette and put it out against the wall,before flinging it somewhere .

"You paid for it,not me",I said and went to bed .

I felt a pillow hit me in the shoulder and I smiled .I lazily dragged the bottle from the side of the bed . . .it's almost gone,I should be drunker than this,but whatever .I turned to face Al who was near sleep and I snuggled against him .Even if he was as hot and sweaty as I was,the idea of him is what makes me happy .He sat up and glanced down at me ,dazed looking .I just gave a sheepish grin .

"Buy your own cigarettes next time",he said .

"Oh,that was romantic ",I said annoyed .He sighed and he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead .

"I love you too ,now take your ass to bed ",he groaned out ,before falling back on the bed back on the bed .

* * *

1) CANNON -in the non-US version of resident evil 1,(original,not remake),Chris Redfield is a smoker .He's probably a lucky strikes kinda guy . . . I know a shit load of smokers so this is why it shows up in my fics .I smoked at some point (newports . . .)because smoking+overweight = suicide . . . then again,if I


	5. Bustin' Loose

**Make me into a monster**

**Chapter 5:Bustin' loose**

* * *

"Alright,so they're both with you?",Wesker asked over the phone .He was standing at a phone booth ,just outside a bar .It was early in the morning,the sun had yet to rise .Chris was still soundly asleep in their motel room ,but Wesker,despite the drinking the night before,was unable to sleep .So instead,he settled for calling

"Yeah,I've got Jake and Aaliyah ,both of them together…and before you ask,yes,we have ammunition,Jack is meeting with us soon and I do have the contact information .We're leaving tonight .You worry too much",Ada said .

"Well,I'm sorry for being a concerned father…can you put Jake on the phone?",he asked .

"Sure thing,papa bear",she said and Wesker could hear the smirk in her voice .He chuckled,shifted his feet in the sand and waited .

"Hey,dad",Jake said ,his voice flat .Jake himself was no older than maybe eighteen years old and resembled Wesker in every way,barring his red hair to Wesker's blond .That and the scar on his face,that he kept covered .

"Jake…I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while .There were some things I had to look in at work",he said .

"It's alright",he said,sounding aloof .Wesker sighed,his eyes on the ground .

"You're going to spend the weekend with me,you and your sister .How does that sound?",Wesker said .

"Alright,I guess",he said .

"You don't sound alright",he said .

"Dad,can we not do this now? It's like two in the mormning",Jake said .

"Fine .Is your sister up?",Wesker asked .

In the dim living room,Jake could see his sister sprawled out on the couch,her braided ponytail hanging over the side of her face .She was still wearing he school uniform,a pleated gray skirt and a white shirt,her bag by her barefeet and casette player on her lap,casting a blue light against her brown skin .

"She's sleeping ",Jake said .

"Just remember what I said,don't tell anyone anything they don't need to know,the Birkins and Burtons are your friends .Put Miss Ada back on the phone",Wesker said .

Jake held out the phone and Ada grabbed it .She put her ear to her ear and watched as Jake stretched out on the couch beside Aaliyah,his arm protectively over her shoulder .She smiled before going back to Wesker .

"Awww,they're adorable ",she said .

"You should've seen them as toddlers",Wesker said .

"I was still in middle school back then,old man",she said .

"Middle aged",Wesker corrected .

"If it makes you feel better",she said .

"I think I'm holding out well enough",Wesker said .

"Sure,why not? Your son's pretty easy on the eyes though",she said .

"What do expect? He looks like me",He said .

"Damn right e does…so what's the progress report?",she said .

"Alpha and Bravo team both survived the Mansion encounter with the exception of Redfield",he said .

Ada's hand went to her mouth and she gasped .

"Wesker…"

"He's fine .I had to give him a shot of the T-D-Genises to cover him,like I did Frost all those years ago",he said .

"Is he…"

"He's fine",Wesker said .

"Does he know what you did?",Ada asked .

"I'll tell him in due time",he said .

"I imagine how well that's gonna go over…does he know about the kids?",she said with a sigh .

Wesker didn't answer .Instead,he leaned against phone booth and sighed .

"You didn't tell him,did you?",she said .

"That's a strictly need to know business",he said .

"I'd count being madly in love and possibly spending you r life with him as need to know basis",Ada said .

"Ada…",Wesker warned .

"Fine,I'll butt out .I'll let you know when I get to Racoon City hospital",she said .

"Alright .And make sure the others are alright",he said .

"Will do .See you soon",she said .

"You too",Wesker said and hang up the phone .

When Wesker came back to the room,he saw frowned at Chris who was bouncing on the bed .

"The springs still work,but I think we broke it…I say we sneak out and pretend like we had nothing to do with it",Chris said .

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea",Wesker said .

* * *

"I'm good,just a couple of scratch marks is all",is what Joseph said .He was sitting up in his bed now,bandages on his arms,legs and neck; even though he no longer needed them,just to look convincing is all it was .He ,Forest,and Rebecca were all congregated in Joseph's cramped room,sitting or standing around his bed .The television wa son ,but no one seemed to be paying it any mind .

"My God ,Joseph .We thought you were gone for sure .Jill said you got mauled by dogs",Rebecca said .

"I played dead man .I had to stay like that for several hours,,I was scared to fucking move .But it's alright now,I guess .Least they didn't rip my face off .I'm entirly too good looking and that'd just be doing a disservice to all the lovely ladies who admire me",he said .

"I knew you'd say something like that",Forest said .He leaned against the wall,careful not to bump his left arm which was badly sprained .

"Well,at least no one's out too bad .Though I have to wonder what's going to happen now that we're all messed up like this? Who's gonna take over the investigation and all?",Forest said .

"The R .P .D ",someone said .The three of them looked up to see Enrico Marini entering the room with a somber look on his face .

"The police?! They can't possibly do anything about this! Especially after what happened to us1 We're STARS and -"

"Not anymore,we're not",he said .The three of them looked shocked and confused .

"What do you mean by that? ",Forest said .

"Irons disbanded STARS .Get a look at this article",Marini said .He tossed the paper to Rebecca who looked at it .Joseph and Forest looked over her shoulder .

"Unprofessional,rag-tag mercenaries? Are they serious?! We're the best there is!",Joseph said .

"Not anymore .And we all have to turn in our badges by the end of the week",Marini said .

"What . . .? Why! How?! Do they even know what we went through back there!",Rebecca said .

"

And what about Captain Wesker? ",Joseph asked .

"You mean the man who turned on us? It's his fault we're all in this",Marini said bitterly .Joseph and Rebecca discreetly gave each other a knowing look

"H-he wouldn't do this to us . . .he wouldn't ",Forest said ,still looking at the paper .

"He did,Speyer .And he wants Rebecca and I to come see him tomorrow .I'm not going,someone has to watch after Bravo team and clean up this mess .The best I can do Rebecca ,is send Barry with you .",he said .

"But you're our Capt-'

"Not anymore . . . .STARS is no more",he said .

"I don't believe this . . . .I can't believe it .You have to have some kinda proof . . .I mean,this is Captain Wesker .He helped us all out when we needed,he was more than our Captain . . .he was . . .if it wasn't for him,I don't know where I'd be,man",Joseph said .Marini's jaw clenched and he shut the door .

"From the mansion . . .this .The only one who's seen these documents is Jill,and Barry .They know the truth,what really happened",he said .He sat a file folder down on the table .Rebecca tool the folder,looked through it a bit .

"Captain . . ."

"I'll leave you to it .Right now,I have to go check on everyone else",he said,turning away .He winced at the pain in his head,and tried to masage it through the bandages .

"Captain,don't over -exert yourself",Rebecca said,concerned .

"Trust me,I've had worse",he said and left the room .

Rebecca and Joseph looked over the file,while Forest's eyes scanned the newspaper in disbeleif .He finally slammed it down on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose,frustrated .As they read over it,Joseph sipped his juice and sat it beside the folder .

"Give me the file",he said lowly . .

"Here",Joseph said ,sitting the open folder down .Just as Forest reached for the file,he knocked the juice over on the folder .

"Shit! Rebecca,get something!",Joseph said .

"I . . .what do I use?",she said,looking around .

"Hurry up!",Joseph urged .He picked up the folder and tried to wipe the juice off with a napkin and only suceedeed in making it worse .

"Fuck . . .it's still readable! Lemme see",Joseph said .

"No it's not! Look at it!",Forest said .

"You're the one who knocked it over!',Joseph said .Rebecca was quickly cleaning the juice from the table and floor .

"Okay,so I fucked up! You two saw it,so tell me what happened",he said .

Rebecca and Joseph were quiet for a while .Rebecca looked at Joseph and nodded .He slowly began unwrapping his bandages .

"Joe,what are you -"

"Shhh",Rebecca shushed him .

Forest watched as Joseph unwrapped his bandages to show that he was nearly completely healed .Forest watched the last of the surgical marks regenerate with his own eyes .Joseph,for his part was seething in pain .His breath was labored,his face twisted in near agony .

"I-I wear the bandages and take the medicine so it doesn't hurt too much .Captain Wesker sent the best doctors to look after us ",Joseph said .He quickly re-wrapped the bandages .

"I don't care what kinda doctors they are,what the hell was that?!",Forest said .

"It's his gift",Rebecca said .

"What do you mean?"Forest asked .

"We're not ordinary people ,none of us were .That's why he chose us all to become part of this,while we were chosen as the STARS",she said .

"Okay,okay . . . .what the hell is going on here?",he asked .

"Back at the Mansion,we found out that Umbrella is behind all of this . . .but they got so much clout that it'd be impossible for us to say anything .We were there,we saw too much .That means they're after us-"Rebecca started but Forest cut her off

"They can't do that! How the hell-'

"They can and they will! Didn't you read the papers? They completely discredited us .Nobody's gonna believe a word we say,not against the biggest damn pharmaceutical company in North America .Hell no",Joseph said,Grabbing Forest by his sleeve .

"Besides,we were all suppose to die in the Mansion,Captain Wesker included .It was a suicide run!",he added .

"And he didn't tell us . . .he didn't tell . . .why didn't he tell us?!",Forest said .

"Because if we knew,we wouldn't try to survive",Joseph said .

There was a silence between them .Rebecca's eyes wandered between the two of them .

"Captain Wesker . . .Dr .Wesker . . .he was working on something for us .He modified our first aid sprays,poisoned our knives,he did a lot of things to help us",Rebecca said .

"If it wasn't for him,I wouldn't be here now .We made it out alive",Joseph said .

"Barely .You just survived,Joseph .Eddy ,Kevin and Jill are still out cold . . .shit Kev's in a coma and we don't even know if he's ever gonna wake up! Eddy has a missing hand! And my god ,Kenneth . . .he has a missing eye for christ's sake .And Brad . . .did you see the burns on him?! Yeah,we wouldn't have made it out alive,but at the same time,we wouldn't be half dead in the hospital either!",Forest said .

"Look,man,be reasonable .Umbrella is not to be fucked with! Wesker just told me that they sent a firing squad to kill him and Chris! They'll be coming for us next!",Joseph said .Just then,there was a knock on the door ,there was a knock on the door .They all turned to the door instantly as it cracked open .

"Hello? I'm here for Joseph?",the nurse said .

"Come in",Joseph called .Even with her hair changed ,glasses on and in a very out of character scrub on,a discrete wink told Joseph exactly who it was .She pushed the door open with a smile on her face .She strolled in and shut the door behind her .She greeted everyone in the room and started checking Joseph's vitals .

"There you go,all done .You're coming along well,Joseph",she said .She discretely slipped a note under his tray .

"All thanks to you,gorgeous",he said .

"You make me blush . . .I'll be back around later",she said .

As soon as she left,Joseph picked up the note and frowned .

'This is a breaking news report',they all looked up at the screen .

"Great . . .now the news has got wind of it . . .",Forest said,irritably .

"Shhh,listen!",Rebecca said .

"A forest fire has been burning strong in Arklay forest all night .All citizens are urged not to enter the area .It was said to be caused by two helocopters that crashed and burned in the forest .The helcopters belonged to the members of Racoon City's Special Tactical And Rescue Service . Troops were sent out to scour the area for survivors .So far,no luck . . . .

In the background there were images of the burning forest and firefighters and helicopters scrambling to put out the fire .

"Unfortionately though,there were casualties .Along with fifteen troops,the bodies of STARS Alpha Team member Officer Christopher Redfield ,and Captain Albert Wesker were found .It is unknown if there were any survivors"

"Wait,if we're all here,somebody should've been notified",Forest said .

"They were! Captain Marini just told Irons that everyone made it out alive!',Rebecca said .

"Maybe the news people just don't know yet",Forest said .

"Don't be stupid,Forest! It's after hours and our friends who we know are alive were decalred dead and it's only been just under fourty eight hours .It's a set up!",Joseph said .

"But-"

"Rebecca,go get Marini,I'll go check on everyone else",Joseph said .As soon as he stood up,the door opened and another nurse came in .

"Alright you two, it's tine for bed .I have to give Joseph his medicine and you guys next, okay? ", she said .

"Fine, we goin ',lady ", Forest said .And the twp left out .

"What do we do now? ", Rebecca whispered .

"Go get the others . Somethin's not right here and I'll be damned if I let something happen to any of you guys o my watch .Let's go find Marini first, he said .

just then they heard a loud clattering sound and a heavey thud . The twio of them made their way back to Joseph along with a staff member .

" Oh my god! What did you do?! ", the woman said rushing to the fallen nurse,a syringe inches from her body .

"She tried to knock me out with something . . .I don't know what, but . . .", Joseph who was struggling to breath, stumbled forward ,grabbing .

"Joseph! ", Rebecca rushed to hjs aide .She checked his pulse and looked into his eyes .

"I'm fine, Becca, just a little weak ",Joseph said, sitting up .

" Miss can you help me?! ", Rebecca said .

"Securi-",the woman called but Forest covered her mouth and stabbed her with the syringe .Moments later,she stumbled before she hit the floor,unconscious .

"Damnet, Rebecca! what's wrong with him? ",Forest said .

"It's morphine overdoes,but I think he's fine ",Rebecca said .

"Yeah,I'll live . . .Joseph said,coming to .Just then,the lights went dim .

"All patients and staff,pleas remain calm .This is only a mild circuit break,the lights will be back on shortly .All patients and staff are urged to remain at your stations,all patients in your rooms . ."

"Shit! A power outage? Really?!",Forest said .

"Um,earth to Forest? Fucking set up .Let's get outta here,while we still can",Joseph said .

Just then ,the door opened and the three of them got on alert .The man in question had dark hair, and light eyes that

"Rebecca,are you in here?',he whispered .

"Billy, is that you?",she said,approaching the door .Rebecca ran over to him and practically jumped on him .

"You shouldn't be here,you should be on your way to Toronto",she said .

"I missed the ride .I owe you one .Take this",he said and slid a food cart in before dipping out into the hallway .

"Okay,what was that all about?",Forest said .

Rebecca moved the lids off of the food trays revealing a syringe,two guns and ammunition .

"Escape plan .Come here ,Forest",she said,grabbing the syringe .

"Whats's that?',he said,backing off from the huge needle .

"Something to fix your arm,now hold still",she said .Before he could do anything,Joseph grabbed him .She stabbed wiped the syringe down with an alcohol pad before injecting it into his broken arm .He let out a scream,in which Joseph covered his mouth to hide .He writhe din agony dropping to the floor,taking Joseph with him .

"Come on,Forest,man up!",Joseph said .

Forest's arm began to feel numb,the pain fading .Joseph let him go and dragged him from the ground .

"H-hey,I can move my arm",Forest said .

"Thank Captain Wesker when we see him again,cuz we're bustin' outta here",Joseph said,ripping the last of the bandages off of him .The three of them loaded their weapons and stepped into the halls,Joseph in the lead,Rebecca in the middle and Forest heading up the back .

"The halls are competely empty",Rebecca said .

"No they're not .I can here at least three people in the halls and more ion the stair case",Joseph said .

"I don't hear a thing",Forest said .

"Shhh",Joseph said,pausing Moments later,several tranquilizer darts were fired in their direction .The three of them dipped out of the way and got against the walls .

"What the hell? Are they fucking serious?",Forest said .

"Yeah,that happens when people are after your life",Joseph said,aiming his gun .

Rebecca grabbed on of the darts and smelled it .

"Tranquilizer,they don't want us dead ",she said .

"Come out of your hidng places with your hands up and no one will get hurt",a voice said from the intercom .

"Go to hell!",Joseph called .And as soon as he shots fired into the dark and the three of them got down .

"Nice going,Joe!Now they ARE tryna kill us!",Forest said .

"Like capture and torture is better .I can tell you first hand ,I'd rather die,than have to wish for them to kill me already ",Joseph said .He fired in the direction of their attackers and heard a heavy thud .

"Gotcha,punk!",he said .

"That's nice,but what do we do now?",Forest said .

"I'll handle these guys ,you and Rebecca split up and find everyone else .She said all of our rooms were spread out",Joseph said .

"Apparently,so we can get taken out separately,smart move",Forest said .

More shots came and the three of them got back against the wall .This time ,Rebecca returned fire,,before running around a corner .Forest followed suit and ran in the opposite direction .He diped past a dart that brushed his arm,leaving a painful cut .He seethed and clutched his arm,leaning against the waal .Just as he took cover from gunfire,another dart flew at himaand caught him in the neck .Forest ripped the dart out and yelped in pain .Suddenly his world was spinning and he was losing balance .

"No! ", He growled and pushed on . He stumbled down the hall, trying to avoid the security guards on his tail .He reached Kevin's room first, only to see it empty .

"He's right there! Get him! ", a guard called .He punched a wall in anger and decided to push on .

"Shit! I gotta . . . .", Forest stopped against the wall, before he forced himself to run to the next room .He got to Edward and Richard's room, only to find it empty .

"No! Not you too! ", he said .

By the time he got to the next room,he was losing consciousness . He saw a figure hoverting over Jill with a needle and her body being disconnected from the monitor .

"Stop him,now!",the doctor called .The two guards moved to apprehend Forest .But before they could get to him,he threw a punch at one,sending him flying back into the other .The doctor looked panicked as Forest grabbed the syring and slammed it agains the wall ,breaking it .He punched the doctor right in the face,knocking him out cold .As he dragged himself to Jill,he saw one of the guards was still conciuous .He kicked the man in the side of the head,knocking him out as well .

The first thing Forest did,was check Jill's vitals .She was still alive but barely .

"Forest?",she mumbled,spotting a blurred image that she hoped was her friend .

"Yeah,I gotcha,we're gettin' outta here",he said .He checked the guards for weapons and One of the guards just so happened to be armed with a pistol .He took the gun and threw Jill over his shoulder .

As soon as he stepped out of the room,he was spotted by some staff members who called out to him,but he ignored them .He forced himself to get to the elevator,waving the gun at anyone who threatened to stop him .

When he peered in Joseph's room,he saw that he and Rebecca were also gone .

"Fuck…it looks like it's just you and me Valentine…if I can make it",he said .Forest saw his vision fading in and out, now,he felt extreme fatigue ,his body was heavy .He slapped himself across the face to keep awake .Just as the elevator opened,Forest made his way outside to the parking lot .As soon as he stepped out ,he came found himself facing down the barrel of a shotgun .

"Son of a bitch",he said ,annoyed .

"Drop the girl",the person said .

* * *

Joseph was mad at himself for having sucumb to a tranquilizer shot so easily .By the time Joseph came to, he was alone in the basement .He jumped up from his spot on the floor startled .The sound of boots hitting the floor alerted him .He snatched up the surgical knife he used on the nurse and took a look around .He remembered that he was trying to find an exit and Rebecca was with him and …

"Hold it right there!",someone called .A mass of darts flew toward him in rapid sucession .His eyes flashed blue and he began dodging the darts .He zipped down the hall only to bump right into a security guard who aimed his gun at Joseph .Joseph grabbed his arm, took the gun and threw him into a wall .

"Rebecca!",he called .

Soon,the sound of gunshots went off .

He ran as as he could to the source of the noise and found Captain Marini clutching his arm, a gun in hand ,a dead guard on the ground .

"These guards have military training,we need to get outta here .Kenneth's in the parking lot trying to get a vehical .C'mon",he said .

"Alright,but what about Forest amd Rebecca ? We sent him out and we can't find him",he said .

"I made Chambers get outta dodge .Get to the vehicle and I'll find Forest",he said .

"Your arm-"

"Is starting to heal on it's own for some fucked up reason .You just get outta here ",Marini said .

"Alright,boss",Joseph said .

As soon as Marini hit the first floor,he nearly bumped into Richard Aiken .He snatched Marini around the corner in time for the tranquilizer darts to miss him .The guards approached and the two took off running down the halls .

"Almost everyone else is outside now except you .I made Edward take Kevin while I hold them off to find you ,Forest,Rebecca and Joseph",he said,out of breath .

"Frost and Chambers are outside meeting up with Kenneth,Joseph said Forest's out there too…we juct need to account for Jill and Brad",Marini said .The two of them opened a door only to find more guards .Instead of firing,they tackled right through them before climbing off and heading for the elevator .As soon as they did,they bumped right into a nurse,knocking her down .She dropped her gun and they pulled theirs on her .

"I'mon your side! Captain Wesker sent me!",she said .

"Really? Then that means you're an enemy",Marini said .Just as he was ready to fire on her,a gunshots went off in the distance .Ada took this opportunity to grab her gun and scramble off the floor .Just as she was ready to run,Richard grabbed her and tripped her on the ground .Marini fired took a few potchots at the guard and the three of them ran for the nearest exit .

* * *

Forest,Brad and Jill were unconscious and being loaded into the back of an ambulance truck .

"This is team A-14 to base B07 .Situation is hostile ,permission to withdraw?",the woman said through her radio .

"Did you acquire any of the STARS members who were given the virus?",a voice said .

"Yes .We have Brad Vickers,Forest Speyer and Jill Valentine .The others?",she asked .

"Terminate them",the voice answered .

"Terminate this,motherfucker!",somebody said and the woman took a shot to the head,splattering bits of her skull over the window .The other guard pulled his gun,only to take a blast to the chest .

Jake pulled open the back of the ambulance vehicle and looked inside .Just as he did,felt somebody put him in a choke hold,and the barrel of a gun against his skull .

"Step away from the vehical,now!",Barry said .

"I-I'm on your side! ",he said as he was being hauled away by both Barry and Marini .They handcuffed him and threw him against a car .

"Seriously?! I was sent by Wesker!",he said annoyed .

"Even more of a reason .Take him with us,we're getting out of here",he said .

Just as Marini was ready to grab Forest,he saw a guard sailing through the air before he slammed into a vehicle .It was then that he spotted a teenaged girl in a school uniform racing through the parking lot in inhuman speeds ,two pistols drawn and gunning straight for him .

"What the hell?!",he said .

"Let my brother go!",she said .

"Wait,stop! They're on our side!",Joseph said .

Marini only blinked ,and the girl was now only a foot away .He grabbed her by her wrists and held her in the air ,while Richard took her guns .She pulled her legs up and kicked Marini in the chest before flipping back and landing perfectly on the ground .She grabbed a gun from Richard and threw the other one to Jake who literally appeared on the other side of him,aiming a gun to his head and broken cuffs on his wrists .

"We said we're on your side,dumbass .We need to get outta here before Umbrella kills us all! They plan on calling the whole thing a terrorist attack ,having a SWAT team kill you !",he said .

"If you're on our side,why aim guns at us?",Marini said .

"Because you won't fucking listen!",he said .It was then that they saw a police car pull up and the RPD poured out of it,followed by two SWAT vehicles,trapping them in the parking lot .

Just then,a black van swerved into the yard,nearly crashing into a nearby car .The doors were thrwon open and Chris leaned out .

"C'mon everybody,get the fuck in here,or we're dead!",he said .

"We have you surrounded,come out with your hands up!",Cheif Iron's voice said through the megaphone .

"We need a distraction!",Wesker said,hopping out of the driver's seat,and reaching for his pistol .

"One distraction,comin' up!",Jake said .He jumped into the van and grabbed a bottle stuffed with cloth ,turned it over so tha the cloth soaked and lit it .As everyone else was loaded into the van,he threw the molotov cocktail over the gate and it exploded int the street,making the police scatter .At the last possible second,he felt himself being lifted into the vehicle before they sped out of the parking lot .

"I knew it . . .I knew something was wrong when I didn't see any patients on the second floor . . .but what the fuck just happened back there?!",Marini ground out .

"Before we get into that,is everyone accounted for?",Chris called from the front seat .Kenneth did a quick count and nodded .

"Everyone's here"-

"Except Ada . . .Agent Wong,come in?",Wesker said through his radio .

"I'm fine .I got picked up by Krauser just a moment ago .Thanks for leaving ,asshole!",she said .

"I told Jack to do a sweep after I was done as a precaution .You'll be fine .Go pick up Claire Redfield and Steve burnside and get in contact with officer Kennedy,am I clear?",he said .

"Understood .Agent Wong out",Ada said .Wesker switched off his radio .He crushed it in his hand and dropped the pieces on the floor .

"Good .Chambers,medical check?",Kenneth said .

"It isn't necessary",she said .

"I noticed . .I took a bullet to the arm and healed,Wesker"Mrini said .

"I overdosed on morphine and lived .So,you midn tellin' us why we almost got killed at Spencer's and now you're saving our lives?",Barry said .

"It's a fucking conspiracy,that's why",Joseph said iritable .His vision was blurred from the drugs,but he was good enough to still load his gun .

"Long story short,Irons wants to get rid of you .He wants to get of you because Umbrella says so .Umbrella controls all of Racoon Cuity and this entire region .Without Umbrella,Raccoon City would go back to being a poor,dirty,going-nowhwere shanty town likeit use to be .To the city,Umbrella is God",Wesker said .

"And you work for Umbrella",Marini said .

"You what?! Why didn't you-"

"Not now Chris .I use to work for Umbrella,but not anymore .They've gone too far ,so many times .They made me do things that fucked with my head,made me question humanity",Wesker said .

"You could've walked away",Marini says .

Wesker paused .He slid his shades off,leaned back in his seat,cramped between Jake and Aaliyah .

"One simply does not quit Umbrella .You leave,you leave in a body bag",Wesker said .

"I don't beleive you",Marini said .

"Even after these homicidal maniacs tried to gun us down?",Aailiyah said .

"And speaking of which,who are these two? They're kids,for God's sake Wesker .fucking kids",Marini said .

"I'm eighteen years old,grandpa",Jake said .

"Jake . . .don't push your luck",Wesker said .

"Alright,I'll play nice",he said .

"Right . . .anyway,these kids are my kids",Wesker said .

"Whoa,whoa,what the fuck?! Slow that down abit ",Chris said .

"As a father,I know you're a sick bastard ,Wesker ,but to weaponize your own children,-",Barry satrted .

"I didn't weaponize them! They were born this way and I taught them to use their abilities to defend themselves .I knew when they came of age,old enough to mate,Umbrella would come looking for them .I wanted them to be prepared,I wanted save them . . . .",Wesker said .

" . . .because nobody was there to save me",he added .The air was tense ,no one knew what to say .Chris clenched his jaw from behind the wheel .

"Okay then,Captain .Tell us the story,from the beginning .Tell us what happened",Barry said .

"Alright",he said .He slid his shades up to hide any form of emotion and pulled his children close .

"My name is Albert Wesker and I worked as a scientist for Umbrella . . .because it is what I was programmed to do",he said .

"Wait . . .what do you mean'?",Marini said .

"I am not a mere employee . . .millions,maybe billions of dollars went into me,from birth to now,I am an investment that they cannot bare to lose .The reason . . .",he said .Wesker closed his eyes,swallowed .He held back all the hatred the sorrow and spoke .

"The reason Umbrella wants me so badly,is because they created me",he said .


	6. Walk away from this

**Make me into a monster**

**Warning:**I keep forgetting to do these . . bad language,violence and angst and all that good stuff .Read on .

**Chapter 6:**Walk away from this

* * *

"They what?",Marini said ,hardly believing what he heard .

"They created me',Wesker said .

Marini frowned ,confused .

"How is that even possible ?",he said .

"Test tube baby .Sperm donor and a woman, it's expensive as all hell,but possible",Kenneth confirmed .

"He's correct,except I never knew my mother .I was also genetically engineered to be the perfect human",Wesker said .

"Yeah,tall ,white,blonde haired and blue eyed .I take offense to that",he joked .

"I'm sorry .I didn't create myself you know",Wesker said .

"I know that,man,Just messin' .But it's possible to do all that,genetic engineering too .And by the amount of work it takes to do somethin' like that . . . I guess that could explain some things bout you though .I never knew you was damn near forty til' you outright told us ",Kenneth said .

"You know everybody at the office always joked about it . . .never thought it'd be real"Richard said .Wesker frowned .

"Am I really that odd?",Wesker said .

"No,you're weird,dad",Jake said .

"Jake . . .",Wesker warned .

"So . . .your kids?',Barry said .

"They were born from past relation ships ",Wesker said,and no one pushed the matter . .Wesker was now painfully aware of Chris ignoring them .

"It started with Project W .Hundreds of kids ,the children of parents witha above average intellegience,geniuses . . .we were kidnapped ,at least according to the notes .I know we were experimented on,but I can't go on much because the memories of everything,they surpressed it .They surpressed everything and I'm only getting peices . What I do know is that there are very few of us left .The others are gone",he said .

"Killed by Umbrella ",Marini said .

"Likely",he said .

"So ,what the hell was that crap with the Spencer mansion? You still didn't give us an explanation",Marini said .

Wesker sighed ,slid his glasses down and rubbed his eyes .

"Umbrella was developing B .O .W's,biorganic weapons,since the 1970's .I didn't know this at the time .They told me to fuck around with viruses in hopes of curing ebola,and other illnesses .I was being lied to . . .for years and years,I was lied too .I was never given details .Just told what to do and given subtle threats .I knew of collegues who didn't listen and mysteriously vanished .So I was a good boy and I did what I was told .All,while being kept in the dark . I lost sleep over some of the things I did",he said .He pushed back haunting ima ges in his mind .

"Eventually,I couldn't take it and moved to the intellegience sector ,because as I told you;one simply does not quit Umbrella",he said .

"And?"Marini said .

"They made me join the R .P .D .Again,no one told me why,just told me to do it .I was a sleeper agent .I had no idea what my mission even was .I didn't even know about STARS until they broke into my house and dropped a folder on my kitchen table .They laid it all out,told me who to hire,who not to hire and who to fire .All from the shadows",he said .

"Well,what the fuck? So this was just a farce?",Barry said .

"I guess,maybe .I don't know .I do know,that they started asking me to take military officers through the Spencer place to test their mettle and I did .Some survived,others didn't .It was either I took them or someone else did .And there are others who are more heartless than even me",he said .

"So,this was your plan all this time?",Marini said .

"No,their plans .And they never tell me until a certain point,till they are certain of your skills .I saw their pattern,so I dragged it out .I had too much blood on my hands ,unwanted blood .So I took the STARS and I admit,I used you to sabotage Umbrella .They said pick only those who are obedient . . .Chris, Enrico and Rebecca were never to be hired,but I did it anyway and lied through my teeth .Chris has a history of disciplinary issues from his military days and Rebecca completely untrained",Wesker said .

"You,Marini,are too experienced and too well trained .

You three were never meant to make the cut",Wesker said .

Chris and Rebecca felt the sting of the word .Chris had a death grip on the steering wheel and Rebecca's eyes were on the floor .

"So what the hell did I even get hired for?!",Chris said .

"Chris . . .",Rebecca said .

"So why hire us,Wesker? Why'd did you hire me,if you knew I'd figure you out?",he asked .

"I have plans",he answered .

"Which are?",Marini asked .

"Taking down Umbrella .Destroy their labs,testify against them,make them pay for what they've done .Who's in?",Wesker said .

"I think we can all agree on that end .Umbrella has to die",Jake said .

"So do I ",Richard said .

"Me too",Rebecca answered .

"In all honesty,I agree .Umbrella's goin' down .But I'll be honest with you Wesker,if I do this,I'm doing it on my own terms .Yeah,maybe you got some birlliant scheme I don't know about,but no,I don't trust you",Marini said .

"I feel the same way,Wesker .After that stunt you pulled back at the mansion-",Barry satarted,but Wesker cut him off .

"I had no choice!",Wesker said .

"There's always a choice",Barry said firmly .

"And that choice was death",Wesker said .

"There are things I must do,diseases to cure,advancements to make,and a family to raise .I can't selfishly throw my life away so I can feel like I'm a saint! If I died,the cycle will continue,what good what it do? All I could do . . .would be to live . . .live and break the cycle .Do you know that everyone of you in here is suppose to have died? All but Rebecca nad Umbrella was going to take her in as one of their own .I broke the cycle!",he said .

"I wasn't suppose to have fallen in love,had children,saved your lives !I wasn't suppose to get close to the STARS,I wasn't suppose to care! But I did . . .I did and gotdamnit !I did what I could .The only reason you all lived is because I worked tirelessly for two years straight to develop a serum that would insure your survival!",he said .

"So not only this,but you used us as lab rats? I think we're done here,Wesker",Marini said .Wesker turned his head away .

"So be it ",he said .

* * *

After driving for a while,the group crossed state lines .Wesker Wesker had agreed to drop off Marini and whoever would follow him out of state .He was hoping that he could bring the STARS back together again,but it seems that there was no hope of doing so now .Even if he had saved their lives,in his eyes,his plans had failed and they saw him as nothing more than a traitor .It was difficult for him to talk to them,so he had stayed in the front of the vehicle .

He was now driving and Chris was fuming silently beside him .He glanced to the side at Chris who had a cigarette burning between his fingers and hanging from the open window .He placed it between his lips and continued to ignore Wesker .

"Chris",Wesker called .

"What?",he snapped .

"I'm sorry",he said .

"Sorry,huh? That's all you got to say?",Chris said .

Wesker didn't answer .

"Why didn't you tell me?",Chris said softly .

"I . . .I couldn't",Wesker answered .

"Yes you could .You could've told me,told everyone else from the beginning .We could have gotten you help,hid you away,contacted the government and saved everyone . . .we could've avoided it ,Wesker",Chris said .Wesker shook his head .

"No . . .no it was all inevitable",he said .

"No it wasn't! You tried to fucking kill us! ",Chris said .

"Chirs . . ."

"And you faked it like everything was a-okay .You son of a bitch",Chris said .

Wesker looked at Chris helplessly .He reached to touch his hand,but Chris moved it away .

"Listen to me . . ."

"No,you listen to me! I can't trust you anymore! You led us to a hell hole and turned me into a paranoid fuck!I keep seeing creatures in the dark n' shit .I understand hiding the kids for safety,fine,sure ,whatever,But THEN you turn around and experimented on me,made me into a monster!",Chris said .The two continued to argue in hushed voices .Chris,because he didn't want to worry anyone and Wesker because he didn't want to dig himself deeper into the hole .

"You are not a monster",Wesker said .

"I .AM",he said .

"And how?",Wesker said .

"Do you remember what happened at the cabin?",Chris said .

"Yes,I do",Wesker answered .

"When I was killing and killing,I felt . . .I felt so alive .It was beautiful,it was better than drugs,better than sex,better than anything I ever felt . . . .I felt alive,I felt powerful,I felt reborn",Chris said .Wesker could see the brightness in his eyes as he tried to recapture what happened .

"Then . . .when it was over,I wanted more .I wanted more . . .I still do . . .even after I saw the bodies,even after I felt the blood,tasted it . . .I drank somebody's fucking blood",Chris said .

Wesker didn't answer .

"You felt it too,didn't you?",he said .

"Yes",Wesker said,his eyes straight ahead .

"You made us into monsters",Chris said low .He took a puff off his cigarette and chuckled . .

"It can be fixed . . .maybe a new serum or,,,",Wesker said .

"Fuck that! It should've never happened!You can't just turn back time,Wesker",Chris said .Wesker sighed .

"No . . .but we can make the future better",he said .

"Says the man that stole our futures from us .It's not the ",Chris said .Wesker's jaw clenched ,and he gripped the steering wheel so hard that he felt his hands meld through the plastic .

"You were dying,Christopher .You were dying in my arms,belleding to death and choking on your own blood .Do you think I was going to stand the and let the man I love die in front of me?When I could've done something to fix it? I could never forgive myself .I know I fucked up,but damnit,let me at least try to fix it",Wesker ground out .

There was a silence between the two of them .

Chris let the cigarette fly out the window into the interstate road as they approached the city .

"There are some things you just can't fix,Wesker .I found that out the hard way",Chris said .For breif second ,he could see Jill smiling and spinning around in a summer dress,beckoning to him .

"Maybe . . . .but who said that I can't try?",he said .

* * *

The group had stopped at in the middle of an abandoned parking lot concealed from the view of any passer by .It was sunrise now and the Ex'STARS members were miraculously all alive and well .Marini was leaning against one of the many vehicles on the left side of the parking lot,his arms crossed and looking apprehensive a Wesker .Wesker in front of the original black van,with Jake and Aaliyah leaning against the side of it .Ada and Jack Krauser were on the side lines,watching .

"As promised,Marini,I agree too supply you with means of ,money,and the false identification cards as well as other necessities .As of now,the STARS are officially disbanded and declared dead .I will hand out whatever you need ,so that you may go on your way,into another life .Transition will be difficult,but it is for the best .I apologize to all and any damage I had done .This is the best I can do .

All of you will go to the Vera Costa train station and make your way to Canada assuming new identities .That is my offer .If you do not follow my instructions ,that is entirly on you .If you don't heed my warnings,that is entirely on you",Wesker said .He stood with the same stance that he did back at the police station,legs slightly parted,shoulder straight and arms cross behind his back .

"Those who choose to leave,leave now, never speak of this day, or antything that had happened in relation to the mansion incident and the hospital incident .To do so would endanger yourslef .your families,and you ex-comrads .

As for those who choose to fight Umbrella by my side,we will be broken up into teams,so as to avoid detection .All of you know how to get in contact with me,if there is any trouble on your part .Now,let this be swift,so that we can ensure that no one will catch up to us",Wesker said .

"All in favor of staying to fight,stand by me .All in favor of leaving,you go to the opposite side of the line",Wesker said .

Eyes glanced between one another and everyone waited to see what would happen .

The first to go was was Brad Vickers .No one was surprised by this .

He trudged over,eyes down ,shoulders slumped ,and as if he was afraid to take each step .But as he did,a weight was lifted from his shoulders .It was only when Marini patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile that the weight had been lifted .

"Anyone else?",Marini said .

Barry sighed and walked over the line to Marini's camp .

"I gotta do it for my family",he said .

"It's alright Burton,it is for the best",Wesker said .Marini nodded at Barry and he nodded back before he took his place .

As he stood against the car,he eyed Jake and Aaliyah and wondered how Wesker could stand to have his children fighting by his side .His own children,who as a parent he was sworn to protect .The every idea sickened him .He turned his face to to the backstreet where there was nothing but cracked walls .

There was hesitation,eyes between each other ,everyone was waiting .

Kevin was the next to go,then Kenneth .

"It was nice workin' with ya'll,but I'm gettin' entirly too old for this ",he said .He walked with a confident stride,there was no hesitation in him,his mind was made .

"It's quite alright .Live your life as you see fit",Wesker said .

"You too",Kenneth said .

Almost immediately after,Edward followed ,offening no words .Just a stern look at Wesker, who felt every ounce of guilt in him begining to resurface .

"Looks likethe Bravo team is together . . .not a wise decision",Jake mumbled to Aaliyah .

"I know,too easy,they'd be like sittin' ducks",she said .

The heavy tension was broken by the scuff off a boot against the ground .Richard Aiken was next to leave .

"Listen . . .I wnat you to understand that I do respect what you're doing,but not the way it's done .So I have no choice but to leave,I'm sorry .But if you need anything-"

"It's alright,Richard .It's appreciated",Wesker said .He started feeling abyssmal as the numbers dwindled .His dream of having the STARS at his side was surely over now .

"Anyone else?",Jack said .

The last of Wesker's group exchanged glances and Richard's eyes were on Rebecca .She stepped forward ,hesitant with each step,until she reached the line .

"I am sorry .I can't go",she said to Marini .He looked at Rebecca shocked .

"Rebecca . . ."

"I know in my heart that I could never sleep if I walked away from this .It was nice seeing you all,but . . .I can't leave,I just can't",she said teary eyed .A storng arm wrapped around her,Richard had pulled her into a hug .

"It's alright Rebecca .Do what you have to do",he said .She nodded,crying into his vest .He released her and Marini stepped forward .

"Just be careful Rebecca . . .and remember,if you ever need help,we'll be here for you .Promise",he said .Rebecca nodded .Barry gave her a smile and she smiled back,before jogging back to Wesker's side .She stood against a few steps behind him,as if his presnce could shield her from the pain of loss .

It didn't .

What happened next though,no one expected .

Jill practically stormed across the yard and took her place in Marini's camp,her arms crossed and a stern glare in her eyes .

"I made my decision,I hope you rot in hell,Wesker",she said,but her eyes were on Chris .

"Who's next?"",she said .

All that was left was Chris,Joseph and Forest .Rebecca made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere .Joseph stepped forward . . .and gave a salute .

"It was an honor serving beside you,but I know my place .Good luck",he said and retreated .Forest's eyes darted between Wesker and Marini .The temptation to go away from the madness,leave it all behind was getting to him .

He could go away,go far away . . .and wake up,wake up from this nightmare .He could get a nice woman,settle down,let this all be behind him .He took a step forward,then another .He looked back ,at the others,indecisive .

"It's whatever you want to do",Wesker said .

Forest paused a minute,looked between the two,,and back again .

And finally took his leave .

"I'm sorry . . .I can't do this . . .it's all a bad dream . . .and I wanna wake up . . .I just wanna wake up",he said,nearly breaking down .He wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eyes away .

"I wanna wake up is all",he said .

Wesker sighed,looked back at what was left left of his team,his brow furrowed .

'There shouldn't have been this many defectors',he thought .

Forest walked over to Marini,a distant look in his eyes .When he crossedthe line,he nearly fell against the van .He ran a hand through his hair,his eyes looking at something only he could see .

He saw Joseph get torn apart by dogs .

He saw Richard get attacked by a giant snake .

He saw the zombie eating Kenneth's corpse .

And he saw and felt himself being picked apart by carnivorous birds .

And he never wanted to see it again .

"I beleive we are done here',Wesker said .

"No we're not",Chris said .

And immediately Chris left his spot against the car .But before he could get far,he felt a firm hand on his arm .

"Where are you going,Christopher?',he said .

"Walking away from you ",he said .

"Chris . . ."

"I don't trust you,Wesker .I don't",he said .

Everyone else watched in confusion except for Ada,Jill and Joseph .They already knew .

"So . . .you're really leaving then?",he said .Chris yanked his arm away .

"Yes",he said .

Wesker sighed,turned to face Chris .

"You're really sure about this?",he said softly .He could easily see how conflicted Chris was .

"I-I don't know",he said .

"Chris! Don't fall for his tricks again!",Barry called .Wesker glared at him and turned back to Chris .Chris swallowed,and shifted his feet unsure what to say or do .

"Just think on it then ",he said, turning away .

"Yeah,okay ",Chris answered ,looking away from Wesker .

"Just remember,I will always love you ,dear heart ",he whispered .Chris just nodded and Wesker let him go .

"Ada,take the kids ,you know what to do .Krauser ,you go meet up with officer Kennedy",he said .Jack was already getting in his own car .

"Whoa,what's going on here?",Jake said .

"Yeah,what gives,Wesker?",Ada said .

Wesker turned and walked further away from the group .

"There is something I have to do ",he said,marching off even faster .Chris wanted to follow him,but didn't .Aaliyah though,chased after him .

"Dad! Where are you going?! What's going on?!",she said .

"Stay with your brother,Aali",he said .

"But dad-",she said .

"I said,stay with your brother !",he snapped .She froze in place and Jake ran up to her and grabbed her arms .

"If I you want something done right,you do it yourself",he muttered .Joseph and Rebecca ran to catch up with him and Chris looked over his shoulder .

"Captain where are you going ?",she asked .

"Making an errand .If you still wish to come,you will meet me at Raccoon University in two day's time .If not,your belongings are with Ada ",he said ,pulling open the door of a car .

"Alright ."Rebecca as he was ready to get in,Jake stopped him .

"Dad,listen,if this is about before ,then I'm sorry",he said ,looking distressed .Wesker looked at him,sighed and pat his head .

"You're doing just fine ,son,I will be coming back for you,but for now,I need to see the labs .Umbrella think's you died in Edonia,try to keep it that way",he said .Wesker gave Jake a kiss on the forehead and went to the trunk .He pulled out a dark colored breifcase and headed back to the group .

"Before you leave,I have something for all of you",he said .

"Ah,before you come over here,open it",Marini said .Wesker raised his eyebrow and a smirk slid on his face .

"You really don't trust me at all,do you?",he said .

"You kinda did it to yourself,Wesker ",Barry said .

"Very well ,I'll show you myself what this is",he said .He opened the breifcase and in it was a set of syringes ,one for all of the ex-STARS members .

"This is the cure ,the cure to the Progenator virus in all it's forms,T-virus included ",Wesker said .

"Son of a bitch . . . ",Chris muttured .

"Rebecca?",Wesker said,gesturing her over .When she was near enough,he handed her the breifcase and she crossed the line to Marini .

"He's not lying . . .I created it ",she said .

"You can take it now ,or take it with you . . .just remember it reverses _everything_ ",he said .

Wesker then got into his car alone and started it up ,only for there to be a tap on the glass .Jake and Aaliyah gave him a wave through the glass ,before he waved back and started up the car .

* * *

_/ . . . "Sweety,where are you?", a woman's voice called .The sound of the rain outside the open window ran into the woman's voice,obscuring it . .all he could remember was blacking out with heavy hands obscuring his mouth .A pair of glasses slid from his small hands and hit the pavement on the sidewalk as they stuffed the child into the trunk of a car . . . . /_

Wesker's eyes snapped open immediately as he jumped from his sleep,startled .He had been driving for hours and was now back in Arklay County,his car parked down a side alley,mostly concealed from the street .It was raining hard outside and for a moment,he panicked . . but stopped when he heard the comforting sound of other cars ,rushing down the street and he remembered where he was .His shaken hands dug into his glove compartment and he slipped his shades over his eyes before he fell back in his seat ,closed his eyes and calmed his nerves .After a few minutes he checked his watch ,before letting his arm fallbeside him .

"What is taking hi-"

Suddenly,there was a knock on his car window,and Wesker sat up .He was releived when he saw who was there and let a smile cross his lips .

"What took you?",Wesker asked ,rolling down the window .

* * *

Okay,so I admit ,characters are a bit OOC .Entirely plausible reasn for it though .I may be posting again soon,idk .But for the next couple for days,enjoy .


	7. I will follow

**Make me into a monster**

**Chapter7: I will Follow**

* * *

_/ . . . "Sweety,where are you?", a woman's voice called .The sound of the rain outside the open window ran into the woman's voice,obscuring it . .all he could remember was blacking out with heavy hands obscuring his mouth .A pair of glasses slid from his small hands and hit the pavement on the sidewalk as they stuffed the child into the trunk of a car . . . . /_

Wesker's eyes snapped open immediately as he jumped from his sleep,startled .He had been driving for hours and was now back in Arklay County,his car parked down a side alley,mostly concealed from the street .It was raining hard outside and for a moment,he panicked . . but stopped when he heard the comforting sound of other cars ,rushing down the street and he remembered where he was .His shaken hands dug into his glove compartment and he slipped his shades over his eyes before he fell back in his seat , closed his eyes and calmed his nerves .After a few minutes he checked his watch ,before letting his arm fallbeside him .

"What is taking hi-"

Suddenly,there was a knock on his car window,and Wesker sat up .He was releived when he saw who was there and let a smile cross his lips .

"What took you?",Wesker asked ,rolling down the window .

"Open the damn door already! I'm getting soaked!",Birkin said .

As soon as Wesker unlocked the door,Birkin climbed in,shaking off his umbrella .He threw his wet bangs out of his face and got situated before reaching over and rolling up the window .

"Okay,Al ,I'm sorry about going against you the other day .Whatever it is you and Chris are gonna do-"

"He's gone",Wesker said .Birkin looked at him and frowned .

"What do you mean gone . . .he . . .he didn't survive the infection? Or-"

"No .I gave the STARS team the leave option .He took it and now he's gone",he said .

"Look . . . I'm sure . . ."

"He is on his way to Vera Costa station along with most of the team .The only ones left are my assistant,Rebecca ,and our sleeper agent Joseph ",he said .Birkin looked at him in disbeleif .

"For real?",Birkin said .

"Yes",Wesker asnwered .

"They're like,really,really gone,like-"

"Damnit Birkin,YES! We are the only ones left",he said .

Birkin let the information sink in ,a frown fixed on his features .He finally groaned and ran his hands through his hair .

"What about Wong and Krauser ,and Coen and Kennedy?",Birkin asked .

"Krauser and Wong have the kids .Kennedy's still in Raccoon City ,and I can't exactly contact him now .He said Irons is looking for STARS sympathizers now and anyone connected to us .Coen's already at Vera Costa or en route to Toronto as we speek .Burnside is still in police training so no luck there .And Hunnigan got transferred to Washington D .C . ,and the Alomar's have yet to make it to the United States .Make what you will of that ",Wesker said .

"There's no way in hell we can storm a research facility with only us",Birkin said .

"We don't",Wesker said .

"What ?",Birkin said .

"We don't .I'm just going to turn myself in to B07",Wesker said .

"Empty handed?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!",Birkin said .Wesker continued to stare ahead,not bothering to face the other man .

"There is no other way,Birkin .We agreed that if all else fails,I can use myself to bargain for you and everyone else's lives and-"

"Albert ,I will not let you do this",Birkin said firmly .

"We have no choice! Don't you see? We have already lost! I was doomed from the start,from the day I was born!",Wesker snapped .

"I-It was only a matter of time . . .just a matter of time . . .",Wesker said softly .

"No way . . . .no way am I letting you just give up like this",Birkin said .

"I have nothing else to live for ,William .The STARS are gone . . . .he's gone and my kids will be better off without me",Wesker said .

"That is not true!",Birkin said .

"Then tell me,dear William,what exactly is my purpose? Other than to be what I was born to be ,a tool for Umbrella,for Spencer . . .just a puppet .See what happens when I cut the strings? ",Wesker said .With one hand,he walked his gloved fingers across the dashboard .And with the other he made a cutting motion with his index and middle fingers .

"I fall down",he said,and his hand collapsed on the dashboard,eyes directly on Birkin .He could feel Wesker's gaze burning into him,even if he couldn't see his eyes .But he didn't need too .He knew him so well that he could read every twitch ,every movement .He gazed back at him,determined .

"You've got me,Al",Birkin said .

"Our lives are our own,I can't risk you and your family,Birkin",Wesker said .

"You know Annette and I are willing to put everything on the line for you",Birkin said .

"You don't have t-"

"Damnit Al,I do!",he snapped,startling Wesker .

"I have to do any and everything I can because the two of us,we're like this",he said crossing his fingers .

"What we have is . . .deeper than that",Birkin said .

"I have to help you all because . . . .because I",he stammered .He looked away,and sighed .His heart was racing in his chest and he mustered up all his courage .

"It's alright . . . You don't have to say it",Wesker said and Birkin was relieved .

"Alright . . .just . . .you know why I did it,don't you?",he said .

"Yeah . . . I do .I did the same thing ",Wesker said .Birkin sighed and fell back against his seat .

"I know how you feel now . . . Somebody walking away from you and the fact that they may never come back,haunts you .At least you don't have to look at them in their face every once in a while . . . You don't have to go to sleep and wake up having delusions and . . .-

"I don't want to talk about it",Wesker said,cutting him off .

"Good . I am getting entirely too old for this ",Birkin said .

"You're not the only one . . . But lately,you've been down again",Wesker said .

"I know .It started a while back .It was one of those days,you know what I mean . Those days when you wonder why you're still here .I had no est subjects and in all honesty ,I didn't care anymore .So I took the L ,and used it on myself",Birkin said .

Wesker was well aware of these incidents .He remembered years ago back at the labs when he had to save Birkin from himself and the few times after .

And each time haunted him to this very day .

"So if it didn't work . . . .you'd be dead",Wesker said .

"In the name of science",Birkin pointed out .

"Uh,still dead,Birkin",Wesker said .

"Sometimes . . . . We all haved days we feel like dying .But then,we remember that' there's something that keeps pulling me back,something that takes hold and makes life meaningful .You're one of those things,Al",Birkin said,smiling .Wesker cast his eyes down,trying not to smile .

"C'mon,Mr .Grumpy,let it out .Just smile,like this!",Birkin said,giving a huge obnoxious grin .Wesker chuckled and smiled back at him .

"You're ridiculous .This is all you'll get out of me",he said .

"Ah,close enough",Birkin said .

"Whatever .Just promise me you won't do anything that stupid again" .Wesker said .

"Alby,you know I try to stare away from promises",Birkin warned .

"I'm serious",Wesker said .

"Fine,no more suicide runs… .not that it'd work at this point anyway",Birkin said .

"Fair enough,now we can get down to business",Wesker said .

"Great! .I have Plan B waiting in the wings,which I didn't think you'd agree to",Birkin said .

"And what would that be ?",Wesker asked .

"Walk in with a bomb strapped to your waist",Birkin said .

"Suicide bombing,that's just great . . . .",Wesker said .

"No,dumbass .I'll have the remote . . . ."

"Okay,see,now that's an even worse idea",Wesker said .

"No,damnit,listen! It'll be a decoy! Throw the damn thing and I set it off! The security will come after you-"

"Sure,leave me to die",Wesker said .

"Stop cutting me off,please",Birkin said,irritably .

"Fine,I'm listening",Wesker siad .

" And so then,while they're apprehending you and shit,I steal any and everything of value and get my precious research back from their clutches",he said with a fond smile on his face .He quickly snapped out of it though .

"Then,Subject Zero-"

"He has a name . . .you know",Wesker said .

"Oh,sorry,Joseph and I swoop in,guns blazing and save your ass .What's the worse that can happen?",Birkin said .

"William,I thought you were smarter than that .There are so many loopholes in this so called plan of yours",Wesker said .Birkin rolled his eyes .

"RPG's solve everything . . . Ooh,I'm using that on my profile",Birkin said .

"What?"

"Wesker ,it's 1999 *(1),the new millenia is around the corner! Get into he virtual world,you old geeze .It's a revolution!",Birkin said .

"Hmm . . .I never thought to use it for anything other than emails and porn",Wesker said .Birkin looked at him and blinked .

"You suck ,Wesker",Birkin said .

"Calling the kettle black",Wesker said .

"The kettle dresses in all black and wear's shades for no gotdamn reason ,like the Matrix .Justified",Birkin said .Wesker frowned ,a thoughtful look on his face .

" . . .I,point taken .I'm actually rather fond of that movie",he said .

"Exactly .And now to enact our master plan",Birkin said .

"Which is blowing stuff up .how the hell do we get RPG's anyway? We managed to steal everything except that,it's not like we have one lying around somewhere",Wesker said flatly .

"I hate when you do that!I was a combat medic*(2) .so yes,I DO have RPGs lying around .Seriously",Birkin said .

"And it's fully functional?",Wesker questioned .

"I can make it fully functional",Birkin said .

"In such a short time?"Wesker said .

"Don't doubt my genius .Besides,we'll be driving up to Alaska to get to the damn base .Plenty of time .Plus, I got the keys to the warehouse where the weapons are stored",Birkin said .

"Fine,then .Let's prepare for the inevitable ",Wesker said .

* * *

**Chris**

It's been hard watching everyone leave,watching them walk away from me and knowing that I may never see them again .Most of the STARS members,had been together four the past three years .For three years ,seeing and bonding with the same people, making memories and knowing that we did our pasrt,did our best to protect the people of Raccoon city .

Three years that was all a lie .

Barry was one of the first to go .His family was safely escorted here ,their bags and everything .His wife wasn't too happy about it .I could tell by the fake smiles and pinched expression on her face .

Next to go was Bra d and his two brothers,Then Richard and his fiance,Kevin and his twin brother Devon (yeah . . .I know .They look alike to the point that it's damn scary) .

The only ones left now are me,Jill and Forest .Our train comes last .

But as I stand here waiting by the station with my ticket,I feel like my body is made of stone,I can't move .

Freedom is right around the corner,there's a way out for me,for me and Jill .We're suppose to be moving in withthis family that will have Jillas her daughter and me as her fiancé ina nice little town in Quebec .And even though Jill is smiling,holding my hand and saying something to me with her hair sweeping her over her head and she's looking at me with those pretty eyes,I know deep down inside,this isn't right .None of this is right .And I think Forest feels the same way .

He;'s standing off by the corner somewhere,lost in his own thoughts .

Jill giggled,and smiled (she has an amazing smile… .too basd she doesn't do it often) .I smile dback and I don't even know what she said to me .It was when I lit up another cigarette (about the fourth one in an hour) that she finally does something .

"Whats wrong?",she said in a hard voice .Not really,it's just the way she sounds .No non-sense cold as her pale blue eyes…no hers are blue and brown tinted .

His eyes are pale .

She squeezed my arm and looked at me,tryna find out what was up .

"You'll be alright,Chris .We all will",she said .

No we won't .

I just left Wesker to die .

And Claire is no where to be found .

"You said it yourself…we know he wasn't behind all this .Umbrella is .He just wants to find a way out",I said .

"I'm done with this,Chris .I just wanna start over,and you do too,I know you do",she said .

"I do… but he knows where Claire is",I lied or at least halfway .I called Claire and I know exactly where she is .She's on the bus headed right for Vera Coasta station .

"I can't leave until I know she's safe",I said and that much is true .I believe that's why I haven't stepped off of the stairs .

"Wesker said…"

"But do youtrust him?",I countered .I'm playing on her weakness and it's so easy .

"No",she said .

"That's why I need to go back",I said,just as the train pulled up .Everyone's getting on .

Except Forest .

He just keeps looking .

"Chris…",

"Just wait for me Jill… .and I promise,I'll come back for you",I said .I made the mistake of letting her hug me,,letting her stand so close letting her touch me .

Letting her kiss me .

"Alright",she said .And I picked her up by her waist ,she hugs me around my neck and she smiles at me,giggles even .Jill Vlentine does NOT giggle .

For those few moments,I spun her around,like I remember doing the first day we went out and her hair is flying about,her skirt is up and we don't have a care in the world .

"I love you ,Christopher",she said .

And I realized what I was doing .I put her back down,and I practically run off,and she's looking confused .

And so many feeling come rushing back full force .Deja vu like a mutherfucker and something else I can't describe .

And then I remember how it fell apart .

How that night we all went out and got drunk on HER birthday…

…and she caught me kissing Wesker against the side of a police cruiser .

I never knew she saw us until came looking for her ,we all looked for her .We spent hours ,until we found her nearly passed out at a bar in the worst part of town .And as soon as I touched her,she gave me an uppercut and pulled out her gun .

It was her word against Wesker's as to what really happened and he shut her up .The only reason she didn't get kicked off the force was because Wesker covered her ass ,forged some papers,made it look like it she was being attacked by a rapist .Everyone believed it,even our team…except Joseph .He was with me and he knew because if he wasn't there to help,she would've killed me .

I should've known then that Wesker was a damn good liar,a fucking master of deception .

Because the truth is this… .

…Jill doesn't know what really happened .

All I know is that one day,she broke up with me ,and I never felt so low in my life .And then Wesker came along and picked me up off the ground and took me in .

I break away from her because I feel disgusted with myself for this,for what I did .And I can't possibly understand why should would want me back .

Actually,I do .

She thinks Wesker's gone for good .

Clearly,she does not know Albert like she thinks she does .

"Chris,what's"-

"I have to go and get Claire .I'm gonna go use the phone boothe,just wait for me",I said softly .

"Okay",she said .

Truth is,I walked right pass the phone booth and to the bus stop .I saw Claire's car drive right by me without a second glance and I kept on walkin' .I tossed my cigarette and followed the crowd onto the bus ,paid my fair .

Because I know,that in the end,I could never walk away from him .

I can't walk away from Albert Wesker,no matter how much I try,because I love him .

I love Jill,but it's she is to me is the perfect family ,nice house,picket fence for an all American family the American dream,the illusion that was pounded into our heads from birth .We're young and we're white and her eyes are blue,all she needs is a blonde dye job and an apronor maybe a suit,toss that cop uniform .Or give it to me .Then we'll be what they want us to be .

I could invite the grandparents over,and Claire could watch the kids and we'll send them to good schools and get a dog,maybe a Labrador retriever that I'm gona call Buddy .It's the dog that'll match the house with the nice white fence and the nice grass .We'll be what everybosywants us to be .

We can lie,we can be beautiful liars and tear each other up from the inside out while nobody's looking .She'll become an alcoholic,because I'll find Wesker again,or some man that reminds me of him and we'll be fucking each other against a brand new silver SUV ,the same one that soccer-mom Jill is taking the kids to practice in and doing food shopping .Or maybe I might get caught making love to him in our bed and violating what Jill worked so hard for ,the lie that we set up,because I wanted her to be happy .

But with Wesker,I'll be free .

We are who we are and that's what counts .

Even if he'sa lying,manipulative fuck,which ,ironically,he never lied about it

And I know it's wrong,it's very wrong and there is no excuse for it,because I'm such a selfish only being a selfish bastard .

But you know what?

I love him,and I don't know if he loves me,but I still love him and that's what matters .

* * *

1)Wesker got over on Umbrella and pushed the mansion event up some years

2)in this verse,Birkin was a combat medic,hence his badassery before


End file.
